True Love's Kiss
by Athene Cunicularia
Summary: Jounouchi is cursed and he doesn't let anybody to know about it. Unfortunately an occured event forced him to tell the secret to a certain CEO. AU,Genderbender. R&R needed for improvement
1. Prolouge

**True Love's Kiss**

By: _Athene Cunicularia_

* * *

><p>Warning: AU, Gender bender<p>

Summary: Joey is cursed and he doesn't let anybody to know about it. Unfortunately an occured event forced him to tell the secret to a certain CEO.

Pairing : Puppyshipping (Seto x Katsuya)

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Rating: T

Note : My first fanfic, R&R is needed ^^

* * *

><p>~ Prologue ~<p>

'_...It only happens when the sun goes down,_

"_**By night one way, by day another ...**_

_**Thus shall be the norm,**_

_**Till you receive the true love's kiss...**_

_**Then, take love's true form..."**__ '  
><em>

Katsuya had watched _Shrek the Movie_ for many times, but Fiona's curse poem always managed to touch his feeling. He could feel what it's like to be Princess Fiona–waiting day and night alone in an isolated tower for a long period of time for her true love to come rescue her from the dragon and remove her curse. He sighed silently because he afraid of waking up other family member. He turned off the television in the living room and he sneaked back into his room that located upstairs between Shizuka's room and their parents' room.

He closed his room door slowly, changed his baggy T-shirt and shorts with pyjamas. When he was preparing his bed sheet, he felt something from his stomach. He rushed into bathroom and checked whether is feeling is right.

"I knew itttt... Dammit!" He complained to himself.

He went back to his room and prepared what he need for tomorrow. He put a cloth over his bed sheet and tried to sleep comfortably.

_The knight defeated the dragon and enters the princess chamber. He approaches the place where the princess lying down... just to find a messy blonde guy sleeping with a dress that not fit him, talks about curry in his sleep while scratching his stomach. _

"Nooooo...!" Katsuya woke up from his sleep with sweat all over his body.

He look around his room, it's dark due to curtain blocking the sunlight_. Just a dream_... He took a deep breath and got out from his bed. He opened up the curtain to let the sunshine in.

_Knock knock_ "Nii-chan, it's your turn to use the bathroom." Shizuka informed her big brother behind the door.

"Okay, right away." Katsuya out of his room and took his towel from the towel racks.

He closed the bathroom door. He took his clothes off and looked at his reflection through the mirror in front of him.

_The cursed prince, huh? it sounds cool, actually not at all... _He looked away from his own reflection. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He quickly showered and dried himself up with towel. He went back to his room and put his school uniform on, brushed his hair and took his school bag along with him down to the living room. He ate the breakfast with high speed.

"Eat slowly or you'll choke." Mrs. Jounouchi warned her eldest child.

"He'll be just fine, because there's my blood in his vein.. haha!" Mr. Jounouchi laughed while drinking his tea. He choked.

"I've warned you before, haven't I? Geez..." Mrs. Jounouchi told her husband while helping him recover from his choke.

"I've finished, We're leaving Otou-san, Okaa-san. Let's go Shizuka." He got up from his seat after put the bowl and chopsticks down on the table.

"Wait for me, Onii-chan. We're leaving Otou-san, Okaa-san." She bowed to her parents before following her big brother.

"Have a good time, take care" replied her children.

"...They are so excited today, i wonder what happened to them?" Mr. Jounouchi scratching his head.

"Maybe there's something good happened in school." Mrs. Jounouchi wiped her mouth after finishing her breakfast.

"Probably they already found someone they love in school." smiled.

"...I wonder who will remove Katsu-chan's curse?" Mrs. Jounouchi asked her husband.

"...Someday, someday we'll know it for sure." Mr. Jounouchi embraced his wife.

"Yes..." Mrs. Jounouchi rested her head on her husband's chest.

- To Be Contiued -

* * *

><p>Hi, nice to meet you all~ This is A.C. speaking... (-^ w ^-)<p>

First of all, I want to thank you all for read my fic.

English isn't my main language, so I'm really sorry if there's something wrong with my grammars or vocabularies. (X _ X)

I tried to keep the character personality same as in the real manga or anime.

I hope it's alright to use another films, books, or anykind of works as idea material (but i won't use all the plot,that's plagiarism)... (- v -")

And... I know that not everybody like genderbender like i do, and not everybody like this pairing, but this is the way i'm expressing myself. (' v ')

Sorry for any mistake i've made and thank you for everything *bow* (_ _)


	2. Chapter 1 : Locked

Athene C. : Thank you for your kind advices and supports, i hope you guys doesn't get bored waiting for this chapter ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 1: Locked ~<strong>

Katsuya took his bicycle in the front yard. He gave Shizuka a ride to her junior high school and then continued his way to Domino Senior High School. When he arrived, he parked his bicycle and headed to the classroom.

"Good Morning, Yuugi!" Katsuya put his bag on his desk and approached Yuugi's desk.

"Good Morning Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi waved his hand to his best friend.

"Where're the others?" Katsuya looked around the empty classroom, only a few students had arrive.

"Anzu and Ryou are choosen to be our classroom representative for next month school festival." Yuugi opened his backpack and searched for something inside it.

"Ooh, i see... How about Honda and Ryuji?" Katsuya took the nearest empty chair around Yuugi's desk and sit beside him.

"I don't know... maybe they still on their way to here." Yuugi placed his new portable game console on his desk. Katsuya's eyes widened when saw it.

"WOW! isn't that the latest edition console from KC? Can I play it?" Katsuya pick the game console up with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, off course you can." Yuugi nodded.

"Cool! Thanks Yuug~!" Katsuya turned on the game console and started explore all it's content.

When Katsuya searching for the game folder, he found something that caught his eye.

"You have movies inside here too?" Katsuya opened the movie folder.

"Yeah, but i only have animation movies there. I don't really like live action movies and stuffs" Yuugi explained shyly.

"Naah, it's okay. I like to watch cartoon too." Katsuya explored the movies list.

_Hmm, let's see... Adventure of Tintin,... Bug's Life,... Chicken little, Corpse Bride,... Nightmare Before Christmas,...**Shrek**. _Katsuya's finger suddenly stoped scrolling the console trackpad. His eyes froze at the console monitor.

"Do you want to watch _Shrek_, Jounouchi-kun? It's a very funny movie." Yuugi suddenly offered Katsuya, made him jolted.

"Huaa..! Eh? I'm sorry Yuug, what did you just say?" Katsuya answered awkwardly.

"I'm asking if you want to watch _Shrek_, Jounouchi-kun. It's a very funny movie." Yuugi repeated his previous saying.

"Ooh... Yeah sure! I'd love to!" Katsuya nodded excitedly. He pressed the PLAY button and watched it with Yuugi. They laugh very hard even didn't aware of the footsteps sound from behind approaching them.

"...And they lived happily ever after." The voice from behind startled Yuugi and Katsuya. They searched for the owner of that voice.

"Oh, good morning, Kaiba-kun. I'm not aware of your arrival." Yuugi smile kindly. Katsuya growled to Seto.

"...Is that how you greet your master, Mutt? Didn't school have teach you to behave politely?" Seto smirks to Katsuya, made him upset.

"Shuddup, Moneybag! I'm not a Mutt and you're nobody to me!" Katsuya huffed him and resumed the movie.

"Ooh... so you're pretending to be cool,huh? I wonder how long you can keep acting like that." Seto provoked Katsuya, that tried not to take his bait.

"Hmm... From what I know, this console was created to be played by professional gamers, not for losers who are stuck in his girly fantasies." Seto's last sentences had made him mad. Katsuya moved from his chair and intended to pull Seto's collar, but he tripped over Seto's feet.

"Jounouchi-kun! Are you alright?" Yuugi approached Katsuya. He tried to helped Katsuya out, but he refused it.

"Ouch... that's hurts.." Katsuya groaned softly. He tried to stand up then he realized that his nose bleeding. He glanced at Seto, that insulted him with his annoying smile.

"That's it! you'll regret what you've done, Moneybag!" Katsuya ran toward Seto, ready to gave him a really hard punch. Suddenly, Tsuruoka-sensei came to the classroom. They returned to their seats immediately, the class became silent.

_Oooh... No! Not that nasty teacher, He had seized the keychain that Anzu gave me before! _Yuugi hid his console game hurriedly into his backpack, unfortunately Tsuruoka-sensei already seen it.

"What are you hide in your bag?" Tsuruoka-sensei walked toward Yuugi's desk. He took Yuugi's backpack from his hand by force, and spilled out all of his belongings to the floor.

"Just because you've won against me once, you think you have right to bring all of your worthless game to school?" Tsuruoka-sensei throw Yuugi's empty backpack to the floor.

_Worthless? you said that my creation is worthless? I'll show you who's the worthless one!_ Seto walked angrily toward Tsuruoka-sensei.

"What do you want,Kaiba? It's none of your business!" Tsuruoka-sensei tried to look fierce in front of Seto, because actually he was afraid of him.

"This is not just my private business, Tsuruoka-sensei. It's also associated with the reputation of my corporation. You've insulted one of our corporation's product. Therefore I'd like to ask for your responsibility." Seto smiled coldly. Tsuruoka-sensei became speechless for a moment, then tried to fight him back.

"...W-What do a brat like you know something like responsibility? You're lucky to be able to got that corporation just because you're your father's heir! Don't be so proud of yourself, you worthless-" Before he finished his sentences, something hard hit his face that knocked him out immediately.

Katsuya panted after gave his best effort on his fist. His face reddened because of holding his anger for a long time.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked confusedly. Seto stunned for a moment after seeing that incident.

"...Don't get me wrong, Moneybag! I'm just want to help my bestfriend out from that leech's trap, beside my hand already prepared to punch some jerks!" Katsuya tried to maintain his prestige. Seto didn't say anything and quickly left the classroom with all of his belonging.

"Heey! At least said something before you leave!" Katsuya yelled at him, but Seto had disappear from their view.

"Geez, what a weird guy... Now what we're going to do now, Yuug?" Katsuya turned to Yuugi.

"I guess we should carry that teacher to that nurse office.." Yuugi pointed to Tsuruoka-sensei's passed out body.

"Yeah, i guess you're right... Let's go Yuug!" Katsuya carrying Tsuruoka-sensei by himself while Yuugi opened the door for him.

Meanwhile, Seto walked to the school library when he got a phone call from Isono.

"Sorry for interrupting your activities, Seto-sama. You get an invitation to attend The International Business Award at The RC Hotel next week." Isono explained politely.

"Fine, remind me later. I've some work to do now." _Beep! _Seto turned off his phone and entered into the library. He came here not because he wanted to search for some books, he just needed to be alone right now. He knew that library is the most rarely visited place at school, especially by the geek squad. The Librarian who kept the library today was the type of person that enjoy reading than keeping the books. He wouldn't care about anyone who has entered into the library, that's included Seto.

Seto sat on the corner seat and turned on his laptop, he tried to forget about everything that just happened with kept himself busy with his corporation's business plans.

Back to Yuugi and Katsuya, they carried Tsuruoka-sensei to the nurse office and put him on the bed. They waited for him until he woke up, Yuugi sit beside Tsuruoka-sensei's bed while Katsuya walked around the room.

"Uurgh... where the hell am I?" Tsuruoka-sensei narrowed his eyes due to the nurse office light dazzled it.

"You're awake, sensei?" Yuugi asked him politely.

"Yeah, I'm... Mutou?" Tsuruoka-sensei realized that he talking with Yuugi.

"...What's the matter sensei? Something wrong?" Katsuya walked approaching them.

"You! How could you said 'something wrong' calmly after hitting your own teacher? Why both of you are here? Do you want to humiliate me after that incident?" Tsuruoka-sensei accused them angrily.

"Calm down,sensei. We don't want to hurt you or something, we just-" Yuugi tried to explain everything, but Tsuruoka-sensei didn't want to listen on any excuse they made. He swung his fist toward Yuugi, luckily Katsuya grabbed Yuugi before he got hit by him.

"Thank you, Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi looked at Katsuya gratefully.

"No problem,Yuug!" Katsuya smiled at Yuugi, but not for a long time.

Tsuruoka-sensei rampaged like mad, he screamed and threw them things around him. They managed to dodged it, made him more furious.

"Uh oh, he's gone mad... Run for our lives!" Katsuya fled away followed by Yuugi, Tsuruoka-sensei chased them like a bull.

They kept running for long minutes. Yuugi's weaker body made him exhausted easily and soon he lagged far behind Katsuya, he couldn't run any longer.

"Yuugi! Do you still able to run?" Katsuya ran toward Yuugi worriedly.

"I'm fine Jounouchi-kun, don't worry..." Yuugi tried to hide his fatigue.

"...Yuugi, don't go anywhere until sensei lost from your sight okay?" Katsuya hid Yuugi from Tsuruoka-sensei's sight.

Katsuya thought of a way to distract Tsuruoka-sensei's distraction, he quickly ran toward him and then tripped him over.

"...YOU LITTLE...!" Tsuruoka-sensei's patience was completely gone.

"Haha, gotcha! Catch me if you can~!" Katsuya stuck out his tongue at him and fled as fast as he could.

_At least Yuugi is save now... it's my turn to safe myself!_ Katsuya quickly went upstairs and dashed to place he hated the most, **Library**. He sneaked inside the library and hid himself in the corner. He didn't know that Seto was there too.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" Seto asked him annoyingly. Katsuya quickly covered Seto's mouth with his hand.

"I can explain it later, but pleaseeee... be quiet for a moment." Katsuya whispered to Seto slowly. Suddenly the library door slammed loudly.

"WHERE'S THE CULPRIT, DOES HE GOES INTO THIS ROOM?" Tsuruoka-sensei asked The Librarian with a very angry tone.

"Who do you mean by the culprit? There's just me and all of my treasures here!" The Librarian snapped back at him.

_So he really doesn't aware of us? I thought that he just being ignorant... _Katsuya thought to himself.

"Ooh, yeah... It's always just you and your books, my mistake. By the way, working hours have been over for a long time... Why're you still here?" Tsuruoka-sensei asked him.

"Hmm... I always forgot about the time when i'm working here, let's go to Yakitori restaurant." The Librarian replied Tsuruoka-sensei.

_Yeah just take him from here... Shoo shoo _Katsuya kept talking to himself. Seto looked at him in wonder.

"That's sounds good, It's been a long time since i went there." Tsuruoka-sensei's mood suddenly changed. The Librarian took the library keys before he went outside with Tsuruoka-sensei and then locked the library door.

_Click_

_Hey, wait a minute... We're still in the room! Don't lock it !_ Katsuya shouted silently. Seto quickly rose from his seat and tried to open the door, but it didn't work. **They're trapped inside the library...**

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>Huaaah...! Finally i could finished this today...! (x _ x)<p>

I'm afraid that i couldn't continue it until my mid-semester tests are done... (TT _ TT)

I know that Tsuruoka-sensei is kinda crazy... (If you don't know him, read Yu-Gi-Oh! - not the duel monster - chapter 41)

R&R is still needed for the improvement, I'll do my best to update it as fast as i could!

Thank you for everything~! *bow* (_ _)


	3. Chapter 2 : Revealed

Athene C. : Jounouchi's secret is revealed (a bit) in this chapter~! *phew*

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 2: revealed ~<strong>

Jounouchi Katsuya managed to escaped from Tsuruoka-sensei's wrath by hid in the corner of school library, but his decision made him trapped with his what-he-called-rival, Seto Kaiba. Now they tried to find a way to get out from this situation before the sun went down...

"The door isn't moving an inch." Seto tried to opened the door with all efforts, but there wasn't any sign of opening.

"What we're going to do now?" Katsuya asked Seto anxiously.

"...This is all your fault, mutt." Seto snapped angrily at Katsuya.

"How come this is all my fault? I tried to save you from that sensei twice, and this is what I got?" Katsuya tried to defend himself.

"I never wanted to be save by some kind of Low-level loser who doesn't deserve to be known as duelist." Seto stared coldly at him.

"At least I have my friends that supporting me, that's more than enough!" Katsuya yelled him.

"So, where are they now? They supposed to help you out of here." Seto's words got Katsuya right on his heart, he couldn't answer that. Both of them remained silent for a long time. After a long gap between their conversation, Seto began to break the silence first.

"There's no point arguing about something unnecessary, let's think about a way to get out from here."Seto looked around the room, tried to find any possible gap or opening for escaping.

"Yeah, i guess you're right... how about this ceiling?" Katsuya pointed at the ceiling above them.

"That's worth to try, do you have any flashlight?" Seto asked Katsuya.

"...Why do we need that thing?" Katsuya asked confusedly.

"Because it's going to be dark there, besides the sun are going to set soon... we don't have much time left." Seto gathered the tables below the ceiling that they're going to used for escaping.

_The sun will set soon, that's means... Ooh nooo! I don't have much time left!_ Katsuya screamed silently. He quickly put the chairs on the tables so they could reach the ceiling. He climbed up the piles of tables and chairs then remove the ceiling covers so it could fit both of them.

"Hurry up, Kaiba! We don't have much time left!" Katsuya warned Seto, who became busy with his own duel disk.

"What are you doing, Moneybag? How could you still be able to take care for that stuff?" Katsuya shouted at him frantically.

"Shut up and watch." He put his duel disk on his left arm, pulled out a card from it and summoned _Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon_. _Blue-Eyes_ opened it's mouth and then there's ray of light came from inside it's mouth.

"Wow, so you're going to use your mighty _Blue-Eyes_ as replacement of flashlight, that's hilarious~." Katsuya giggled at Seto's _Blue-Eyes-'Flashlight'-Dragon_.

"At least it's much better than your worthless deck." Seto smirked and followed Katsuya entered inside the ceiling hole.

_Damn it... He got me twice today!_ Katsuya mumbled by himself. They put back the ceiling cover to remove their traces then kept crawling inside the ceiling until they reached the ceilings corner. Katsuya remove the ceiling cover for their escape route while Seto tidied up his cards and duel disk.

The sky was already dark and full moon rose as sun's replacement. Seto jumped from the ceiling first, landed perfectly on the grass. Then he kept waiting for Katsuya to came down from the ceiling, but there was no sign of his presence.

"Jounouchi?" Seto called his name out.

"I'm fine... just go on without me..." Katsuya replied softly, but he made sure that Seto still be able to heard him.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked him.

"I said I'm fine... I don't need your help." Katsuya tried his best to lowered his voice.

_I don't need your help... _That words hurted Seto's pride. He didn't let everything went according to Katsuya's expectations.

"No, I will wait until you come down from that ceiling!" Seto replied with angry tone.

"I SAID JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Katsuya yelled at Seto with... feminine voice.

_Is that Jounouchi's voice? Why it sounds like a girl's? Don't say that he's..._ Seto tried to think logically after hearing that voice.

"I won't go unless you give the reason why you don't want to come down." Seto replied suspiciously.

But Jounouchi still didn't want to come down or even gave the reason for it. He remained silent until the ceiling wasn't strong enough to hold him up, and he fell down from the ceiling.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Katsuya screamed loudly. His body hit the ground really hard, made him unconscious.

"Jounouchi!" Seto ran toward Katsuya's body. The full moon shone brightly so Seto could see his body clearly. Seto's body was frozen, he didn't believe of what he saw...

**_Jounouchi Katsuya is actually a girl?_**

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I never thought that i could finished this in one day, hahaha... (^ _ ^;)<p>

And why is my story plots always change as the story continues? (- v -") *shame*

But i hope you enjoy the story until the end. Thank you so much for everything~! *bow* (_ _)


	4. Chapter 3 : Deal

This chapter is Jounouchi's Moment of truth! (O - O)!

Now I would use she/her for Fem!Jounouchi and he/his/him for normal Jounouchi, Please enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 3: Deal ~<strong>

Katsuya and Seto managed to escape from the library, but some accident happened when Katsuya resisted to come down. He fell down and hit the ground, made him unconscious. When Seto approached Katsuya to help him, he saw something that hard to believe…

_Jounouchi… is actually a girl? Why is she pretending to be a boy?_ Seto still couldn't believe of what he had seen. Suddenly his phone rang, he picked up it. It was Isono's number.

"What a coincidence. Isono, I want you to book a private room in Domino Hospital immediately, and don't forget to pick me up at school right now." Seto ordered Isono hurriedly.

"Yes, Seto-sama!" Isono responded quickly. He had completely forgotten about the reason he called Seto.

While waited for Isono, Seto checked Katsuya's condition.

_Her wound isn't serious, but she has to get the treatment as soon as possible_. He took off his school coat and wrapped it on Katsuya's body.

After waited not for a long time, a black Cadillac arrived at Domino Senior High Schools gate.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Seto-sama! I've reserved the room." Isono reported to Seto.

"It's okay. Besides if you feel guilty then apologize to her, get her to the car." Seto pointed at Katsuya's unconscious body.

"Right away, sir!" Isono carried Katsuya into the car, then he drove the car to the hospital with high speed.

_Katsuya sat on the towers balcony, enjoyed the wind breeze while looked at the sunset view from above the tower. He knew that everything was going to be the same as before... turned into an ugly beast at night and back to normal at day. He sighed and wanted to go back to his bed, but suddely his feet slipped. He fell down with high speed... and somebody caught him._

Katsuya opened up her eyes. _Where am i? _She tried to get up from bed. _Ouch! it's hurts..._ She rubbed her injured head.

"So you've awake." Seto approached her bed calmly. Katsuya's face paled when she saw Seto, her body was trembling.

"...It seems that you're unhappy to see me here, but I'm the one who brought you here and paid all the hospital fees, be grateful." Seto sat beside her bed.

Katsuya's body still trembling, she unable to speak. She was too afraid to looked at Seto's eyes.

"Why are you suddenly turned into a coward? Where's your stupid passion that you are proud of?" Seto provoked her, tried to make her talk. But she remained silent.

"So you prefer to become a real pathetic dog? I won't be soften to you even though you're a girl." Seto kept provoking her, and this time Katsuya's took the bait.

"...I'm not a girl! I'm a guy too!" She stared at Seto angrily. Seto became more confused after heard Katsuya's statement.

"Then explain everthing to me, how you could end up like this. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Seto convinced her to told everything. Katsuya sighed deeply before she started.

"Ten years ago, there was a mysterious magician that really love to play gamble. One day he sent invitations to all gambler around the world to come to the biggest gambling tournament, that includes my father. He joined the tournament and he managed to be on final. He faced the magician as his last opponent. He knew that the magician won't play fairly. So he used some of his gambling tricks and defeated him. The magician was furious because he was humiliated in public and cast a curse to made my father suffered... Yeah, I'm the one who got the curse... I turned into a girl when the sun goes down, and turned back into my normal self when the sun rises."

Katsuya sighed heavily after she finished her story.

"Is there any way to remove the curse?" Seto asked curiously.

"Yeah, with the 'True Love's Kiss'..." Katsuya answered him hopelessly.

"So you just have to find someone to kiss you so you're released from the curse?" Seto concluded Katsuya's explanation.

"It's not just random people! That person has to be my true love... or else the cursed won't dissapear." Katsuya sighed again for the third time.

"I see... " Seto nodded and tried to solved the problem.

"How about we make a deal?" Seto offered Katsuya his idea.

"What deal?" Katsuya asked confusedly.

"I'll keep it a secret from anyone, that's including your geek squad and my little brother. I'll help you find your true love, but with one condition." Seto tried to convince her.

"What's the condition?" Katsuya asked curiously.

"You'll have to do anything I said until you find your true love, deal?" Seto gave his hand to shook Katsuya's hand, for the first time.

"Deal." Katsuya greeted his hand without hestitation. Their story was about to begin...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>Hello~ this is A.C. speaking ^^<p>

I'm having my exams weeks now, but i can't hold my self to continuing this fic... *shame*

So now I'm really want to study and leave it for a moment... *wipe tears*

But don't worry i'll try my best to update it! o(' v ')o

I really appreaciate all of you for all the support... Thanks a lot~! *bow* (_ _)


	5. Chapter 4 : Suspicion

Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope you still want to continue reading this fic because R&R are always needed for improvement ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 4: Suspicion ~<strong>

Katsuya told Seto everything about the curse. Seto offered to help him find his true love to break his curse and he would keep it a secret from everybody, as long as Katsuya obeyed what he ordered him. Katsuya accepted it without hestitation.

"Yaawwwn..." Katsuya got up from his bed. He opened up the curtain so he could see the morning view from his window.

_Everything that happened yesterday is like a dream, it's seems so unreal..._ Katsuya recalled his memories of what had happened that day, he hitted Tsuruoka-sensei right on his face, he and Yuugi was chased by him, he hid and locked in the library with Seto, ...and he made a deal with Seto.

_Hmm... I wonder why he suddenly being nice to me, maybe he want to use me for something like... defeating Yuugi? Ooh no...! I've sold my soul to a demon named Kaiba! What should i do now? If I cancelled the deal, maybe he would spread about the curse... But...Aaaarrrghh! _Katsuya kept imagining things by himself, made himself paranoid.

"Onii-chan! It's your turn to use the bathroom." Shizuka notified her brother.

"Oh.. Yeah! Thanks Shizuka." Katsuya snapped out of his mind.

Katsuya showered, wore his uniform, and ate his breakfast. He finished it very fast as usual and cycled to school after dropped Shizuka at her school. He walk toward the classroom, but he stopped when he saw Seto.

"Kaiba! About our deal..." But before Katsuya finished his sentences, Kaiba pointed his forefinger in front of Katsuya's mouth.

"If you wanted to talk about our deal, I think school isn't the right place. Come to my residence after school." Seto walked past him.

"...No, wait Kaiba!" Katsuya tried to catch him up.

"I said not now. Remember our deal, you have to obey everything I said." Seto walked to the classroom.

"Uurgh... Alright, alright I get it!" Katsuya pouted. He followed Seto to the classroom and he saw Yuugi, Anzu and Ryou sat closely. When Yuugi saw Katsuya, he ran toward him.

"Jounouchi-kun! I'm so sorry for yesterday... Are you hurt? How did you manage to escape from him?" Yuugi asked worriedly.

"Naah, it's okay. That teacher isn't a match for my speed... he lost my tracks." Katsuya explained cheerfully.

"Thank goodness..." Yuugi relieved.

_But my body still hurt because of that accident..._ Katsuya stroked his injured shoulder gently.

"That teacher is awful, he took the keychain that I gave to Yuugi... But Yuugi managed to got it back." Anzu winked her eye to Yuugi, made him embarrassed.

"Stop it, Anzu-chan. Besides I wasn't the one who took it back." Yuugi answered disappointedly.

"Yeah I know it's Atem... But I believe that you'll do the same thing as he did." Anzu smiled gently to Yuugi.

"...Thanks Anzu." Yuugi couldn't hide his happiness.

"It's seems we missed something good when we're not around." Hiroto walked toward them, followed by Ryuji.

"Aaaaarghhh...! Where have you been buddy? You really missed the entire episode!" Katsuya give Hiroto buddy-headlock.

"Ouch that's hurt! Lemme go!" Hiroto tried to released himself from Katsuya.

"We probably unable to saw what had happened yesterday because we saw something more entertaining, right Honda?" Ryuji smirked at Hiroto.

"...What's that Honda?" Katsuya stared at Hiroto suspiciously.

"Uum.. We came to Shizuka's school.." Hiroto answered timidly.

"Youu what?" Katsuya turned his buddy-headlock into deathly-headlock.

"Aaarghh...! I surrender!" Hiroto screamed in pain.

"You're next Otogi!" Katsuya chased after Ryuji.

"Haha you'll never got me Jounouchi!" Ryuji turned tables and chairs into obstacles for Katsuya.

"Aargh that's unfair!" Katsuya tried to open his way to catch Ryuji when he accidentally nudged his unzipped bag, all of his belonging scattered on the floor.

"Catch me if you can~" Ryuji stucked out his tounge to Katsuya.

"Grrr... Just you wait dice boy!" Katsuya growled fiercely while he picked up his belonging. Yuugi, Anzu and Ryou helped him.

"...Jounouchi-kun, what's this thing?" Yuugi stopped picked up Katsuya's belonging.

"What Yuu..." Katsuya's body froze when he saw the thing.

"That's... a napkin?" Ryou asked curiously.

"That's... " Katsuya tried to think of an excuse, when suddenly Seto got up from his chair and approaching them.

"I never thought that little thing would make the mutt scared, interesting." Seto smiled at them.

"So it was you?" Yuugi asked Seto. The geek squad stared at him.

"Who knows." Seto smirked at them.

"That's not funny, Kaiba." Anzu glared at Seto.

"I never said that I want to act funny like you guys did." Seto answered coldly.

"You..!" Hiroto about to hit Seto when suddenly his fist was blocked.

"Jounouchi? What are you doing?" Hiroto didn't understand why Katsuya blocked his attack.

"...It's just a napkin. There's nothing to fuss about, right?" Katsuya smiled with relief.

_Thank you Kaiba..._ Katsuya spoke to Seto through his eyes.

"Hmph." Seto broke the eye contact and turned back to his seat.

"That's really weird... Something had happened when we didn't come." Ryuji whispered Hiroto.

"Yeah, I think that Jounouchi isn't being himself today." Hiroto whispered back to Ryuji.

"Hmm... Don't say that..." Ryuji tried to think of the possibilities.

"...He's dating with Kaiba?" Hiroto spoke in a serious tone, then both of them burst out laughing.

"Hey, what're you talking about?" Yuugi joinned the conversation.

"Haha... We're talking about Jounouchi's unusual attitude when suddenly he thought of something ridiculous." Ryuji hold his laughter while pointed at Hiroto.

"...Yeah and I said that he's dating with Kaiba." Then both of them burst out laughing again.

"Hey that's rude you two." Anzu scolded them.

"Yeah, there's no evidence of it." Yuugi helped Anzu.

"Oh come on guys, it's just a joke... Don't take it seriously." Ryuji tried to calm them down, Hiroto nodded.

"...Evidence, huh?" Ryou directed his eyes to the back.

The rest of the geek squad followed Ryou's eye direction. They saw Katsuya watched Seto for quite a long time and then he smiled all by himself.

_This is suspicious..._ They looked at each other and came up with a plan...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>The geek squad suddenly become puppyshippers! *ROFL* XD<p>

The idea came out randomly from my mind on the last minutes, so now I have to rethink about the next chapter's plot... (- v -")

Thank you Angel-san for realizing my OOCness in Seto. I've changed Seto's dialog a little bit in chapter 2... I hope it was more canon now ^^

Last but not least... Thank you for everything~! *bow* (_ _)


	6. Chapter 5 : Research

My lecturer gave my class the wrong exam materials, so I couldn't answer most of the questions... (- _ -") *sigh*

I hope this fic isn't affected by my mood (- v -") *sorry*

This chapter revealing Kaiba's reason to help Jounouchi, enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 5: Research ~<strong>

Katsuya thought it was a really bad decision to make a deal with Seto, so he planned to put an end of it. But he changed his mind when Seto helped him covered his secret. His sudden changing attitude toward Seto made the geek squad thought that they were dating.

_...Come to my residence after school._ Katsuya remembered what Seto told him when he tried to talk to him. The school time was already over.

_Hmm... He had fulfilled his promise to kept my secret from everyone, I guess he's not as bad as I thought..._ Katsuya talked to himself while he on the way to Seto's mansion. He had been there once with Yuugi when Kaiba invited them to his Death-T.

_Death-T!_ Katsuya suddenly remembered the firightening game that Seto created to avenged Yuugi. His paranoid thought suddenly haunted him again, but he tried to got rid of it.

_No... no... no...! I shouldn't think like that! He's changed a lot since our first meeting!_ Katsuya kept walking and without realizing he already reached the mansion's gate. Nothing had changed, it was just like the first time he and Yuugi went there. The same atsmosphere made him chilled a bit.

"...There's no more holding back, brace yourself Katsuya." He encouraged himself, took a long deep breath and rang the bell. Not long after one of Seto's butler came to the gate, opened the gate and let him in.

"Jounouchi Katsuya-san isn't it? Seto-sama already ordered me to wait for your arrival, please this way." He closed the gate and led the way to Seto's workroom.

"Seto-sama hasn't returned back from his work, but he told me to let you wait in here. Please take your time." The butler closed the door slowly, left Katsuya alone.

"Wow... His workroom is so huge." Katsuya walked around Seto's workroom, looked at his work desk, saw the sight below from the window, until he got bored and decided to sit on the sofa. He kept waited for Seto's arrival, but there's no sign of him. He felt drowsy... and he fallen asleep.

One hour later, Seto arrived together with Mokuba. Mokuba didn't know about Katsuya's curse, so Seto warned him.

"Mokuba, don't come near my workroom. I want to do some research and I don't want something happen to you, got it?" Seto told his younger brother.

"Alright Nii-sama..." Mokuba nodded and went to his room.

"Seto-sama, the boy named Jounouchi Katsuya already waited at your workroom." The butler reported to Seto.

"I see..." Seto walked past him and headed to his workroom.

Seto walked inside his workroom and found Katsuya already in her girl form, fast asleep while she seated on the sofa. He slowly approached her, getting closer and then...

"...Don't touch my curry..." Katsuya babbled while sleeping.

_...Curry?_ Seto suddenly stopped and tried to hold his laughter. But he quickly woke her up when he remembered the reason he called her here.

"Wake up, mutt. Don't waste any more time." Seto pinched Katsuya's cheek. She jolted from the sofa.

"Ouuch! What are you doing Kaiba? That's hurt..." Katsuya touched her pinced cheek.

"I just preventing you from wasting my time... Now follow me." Seto walked toward the bookcase and opened the secret passage to his laboratory.

_Wow, a hidden path! It's just like in the movies!_ Katsuya's eyes sparkled.

They entered the laboratory. It was very huge with so many weird and unfamiliar electric devices. Katsuya amazed with all the things she saw, but she suddenly paled when she saw a big glass box in the middle of the laboratory.

"Kaiba...? That's..." Katsuya pointed at the glass box cautiously.

"It's a Duel box. I've added some new feature to make the duel more realistic." Seto searched for something in the laboraty's storage room.

"You still intended to get revenge on Yuugi?" Katsuya looked at Seto in disbelief.

"Hmpf... I don't care about the past anymore. I still want to defeat him, but with my own skill." Seto took a suit from the storage room and passed it to Katsuya.

"...Should I wear this thing?" Katsuya stretched out the suit.

"I haven't test it on anybody, so wear that to prevent something bad occured. I don't want to waste my money for your hospital bill." Seto answered coldly.

"Urk..." Katsuya gulped.

"You'll be the one who try it first, be grateful. Now change your clothes there." Seto pointed the storage room.

_Grrr, He's still a same person as before... I've misjudged him!_ Katsuya dashed into the storage room and changed her clothes.

"I'm ready..." Katsuya came out from the storage room. She frowned due to Seto's words back then.

"You're really slow..." Seto lost his words when he saw Katsuya's body figure exposed by the suit she wore.

"...What?" Katsuya glared at Seto furiously.

"Nothing, Get into the box now." Seto turned his head to hid his blushed face.

Katsuya entered the duel box and stood right in the middle of the box. Her hands clenched and her feet couldn't stand still, she looked very nervous.

"I'm going inform you what will happen before I activate it. Then I want you to tell me what do you feel after I activated it, is that clear?" Seto asked her. She nodded.

"Good, now I'll set the scenery. First is prairie..." Seto set the duel box controller.

The grasses appeared from the duel box's floor, they kept growing until reached Katsuya's knee. The ceiling replaced with cloudy skies, the wind blew Katsuya's hair gently.

"Wow... It's just like real..." Katsuya touched the grasses, it felt like the real one.

"Hey, Kaiba! This is really awesome! I could touched the grasses and it felt like real!" Katsuya reported to Seto enthusiastically.

"Could you see the view outside the box?" Seto asked her.

"Nope, but I can hear your voice." Katsuya replied him.

"Okay, next is forest." Seto informed her before set the controller.

The tall grasses replaced with large trees, the floor was covered with bushes, short grasses, small branches, and rotten leaves.

"It's darker and colder than prairie, the sunlight is blocked by the trees." Katsuya reported what she felt.

_Sunlight?_ Seto realized something missing.

"Jounouchi, can you feel the sunlight when you're at the prairie?" Seto asked her again.

"Yeah, I could feel it." Katsuya nodded.

"But you didn't return back to your normal form." Seto reminded her.

"Ooh yeah, you're right! I totaly forgot about that." Katsuya checked her own body.

"So this box isn't work perfectly... You can get out from that box." Seto deactivated the duel box. It turned back to normal.

Katsuya came out from the box and changed her clothes back. Seto turned off the devices before they got out from the lab.

"Okay, I'm off now. See you tomorrow!" Katsuya picked up her bag and headed to the door.

"Jounouchi, take this before you leave." Seto gave her something.

" A cellphone?" Katsuya looked at the cellphone.

"It would be easier to communicate with that thing. The car already waited outside." Seto looked outside the window.

"I think it's a little bit excessive, but thanks a lot. Byee Kaiba!" Katsuya waved her hand before she closed the door and left Seto alone in his workroom.

_Am I being redundant to her?_ Seto wondered to himself.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>It took me so long to finished this chapter... (TT v TT)<p>

and I'm not sure about the grammars and vocabularies... *shame*

So I really appreciate your R&R to improve this fic, thank you so much~! *bow* (_ _)


	7. Chapter 6 : Curiosity

This chapter is about how the rest of the geek squad deal with Jounouchi's weirdness, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 6: Curiosity ~<strong>

Seto upgraded his Duel box and he needed someone to test it. Katsuya was the perfect person to do it because his body could tell whether the duel box worked properly or not. The duel box didn't affected Katsuya's body so Seto had to fixed it, made him didn't go to school for three days in a row. The geek squad questioned his absence, they discussed it when break time.

"I wonder why Kaiba didn't come to school..." Yuugi asked his friends.

"Hmm... Maybe he was sick." Ryou answered.

"He go to school and run a very big corporation in the same time, I guess it's really exhausting." Anzu gave her opinion.

"Hey, Yuugi... Do you remember the day he invented the Death-T? He didn't go to school for a long time right? So maybe he..." Just before Hiroto finished his line, Katsuya interrupted him.

"No! He won't do such a thing because..." Katsuya suddenly stopped, he just realized that he might revealed his own secret.

_...What have I done? I shouldn't have said it!_ Katsuya regreted what he said earlier.

"...Because?" The rest of the geek squad waited for his answer.

"Because... Because I saw him ran to the toilet so many times after the last class ended, yeah... I guess he had diarrhea." Katsuya lied.

_That Seto Kaiba got diarrhea?_ They didn't believe what they heard, Katsuya smiled at them groggily.

"...I hope he gets better soon." Yuugi broke the silence.

"Yeah... I hope he shows up soon." Anzu nodded. The rest of the geek squad nodded silently.

"Haha, yeah right. Uum... I need to go the toilet first, you guys can go to the classroom without me. See ya!" Katsuya rushed to the bathroom.

"...He defending Kaiba, It's not like him." Yuugi whispered at the rest of the geek squad.

"Yeah... It's really odd." Anzu agreed with him.

"...But it's still so hard to believe, that Jounouchi..." Hiroto shook his head.

"I never thought that he will ended up like that." Ryuji sighed. They kept talking about him until the bell rang.

Meanwhile, Katsuya sat on the toilet seats cover. He picked up his vibrating phone, It was from Kaiba.

"Kaiba? Why did you don't show up at school today? My friends worried about you." Katsuya asked him.

"It's none of their business. Beside, I didn't call you for that. I want you to come to my residence after school." _Click!_ Seto hanged up the phone.

"Hey, wait a minute... Kaiba? That arrogant CEO..." Katsuya growled at his cellphone.

Katsuya got back to the classroom and followed the lesson until finished. When he packed his belonging, Yuugi approached his desk.

"Jounouchi-kun, do you want to come over to my house? My grandpa just got new games from the supplier." Yuugi asked him.

"I'm really sorry Yuug, I got an appointment today. Maybe next time, see you tomorrow guys!" Katsuya waved his hand before he left the classroom.

"Okay,bye..." Yuugi waved back at him, then sighed when he was gone.

"I miss him..." Yuugi looked at the rest of the geek squad.

"Yeah, me too." Hiroto patted his shoulder. The others tried to comfort Yuugi.

"...Maybe he wanted to take care of Kaiba." Ryuji gave his opinion.

"Hmm... That's possible." Ryou nodded.

"I think we could follow him... off course without being noticed by him." Hiroto gave an idea.

"But he'll mad at us if he finds out." Yuugi shook his head.

"This is our chance to know whether our suspicion is right or not." Anzu encouraged him.

"Anzu-chan..." Yuugi looked at her with teary eyes.

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's after him before we lost his track!" Hiroto quickly grabbed Yuugi and went outside the classroom, followed by the others.

"Eeh? Let me down Honda-kun!" Yuugi begged Hiroto.

"Not until we found Jounouchi, because you're too slow to catch him up." Hiroto grinned.

"I'm sorry for being weak..." Yuugi whispered to himself.

Not so long after, they could see Katsuya from a distance.

"There he is..." Hiroto put Yuugi down.

"Thank you Honda-kun." Yuugi sighed.

"You welcome. Now we have to move before we lost him." Hiroto kept an eye on him.

They kept following him from a distance, tried to be able to see him clearly without being noticed. Finally they reached kaiba's mansion. They saw Katsuya rang the bell and waited for someone to open the gate.

"So he really has something with Kaiba..." Ryuji whispered to them.

"But we still don't know what's his real motive." Anzu replied him. Yuugi nodded.

"...Look, someone open the gates for him." Ryou pointed at the butler.

"...And he seems familiar with that guy..." Hiroto narrowed his eyes, tried to see the butler's appeareance clearly.

They saw Katsuya entered the mansion, they waited for him to came out... but there was no sign of him.

_What took him so long inside that mansion?_

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>It's really hard to find KaiJou fic that focusing on the geek squad's reaction, so I make one ^^<p>

I remember that Yuugi and Jounouchi following Anzu when she worked at fast food restaurant, I guess that they would do the same for Jounouchi's case.

Please don't hestitate to give your opinion~! *bow* (_ _)


	8. Chapter 7 : Dressed Up

This chapter reveal how Kaiba help Jounouchi to find his true love, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 7: Dressed Up~<strong>

The geek squad couldn't stand Katsuya's sudden weird behavior. They secretly followed him to Kaiba's Mansion and kept waited for him to come out. Inside the mansion, Katsuya accidentally bumped into Mokuba when walked toward Seto's workroom.

"Jounouchi? Why are you here?" Mokuba pointed at him suspiciously.

"Errm... Hi Mokie!" Jounouchi smiled at him nervously.

"I asked you... Why you are inside this mansion? What's your business here?" Mokuba stared at him.

"Your big brother told me to come here, just ask him if you don't trust me." Jounouchi answered him.

"...Fine. Let's go to Nii-sama's workroom." Mokuba grabbed his hand and dragged Katsuya along with him.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Seto replied to the knock.

"Nii-sama, are you the one who invited him into this mansion?" Mokuba opened the door.

"Mokuba, I've told you before not to come near my workroom." Seto glared at him.

"Please answer my question, Nii-sama." Mokuba begged him.

"...Yes, I did. Now go back to your room." Seto answered him coldly. Mokuba ran to his room in disappointment.

"...You being too harsh on him." Katsuya looked at Mokuba.

"I don't want to involve him in this situation." Seto got up from his chair.

"...Have you finished the duel box?" Katsuya changed the topic.

"No, I haven',I didn't call you for that." Seto picked up a letter on his desk and handed it to Katsuya.

" A letter?" Katsuya read the letter.

"They invited me to attend the International Business Award in RC Hotel, I want you to come with me as my assistant." Seto explained to Katsuya.

"... But I don't have proper clothes to go there and I don't know how to deal with high class society." Katsuya tried to rejected the offer.

"I already prepare all your needs. When we go there you only have to always be at my side and don't do anything weird. I'll introduce you to some girls there, make sure to be polite to them." Seto explained his plan for Katsuya.

_Hmm... So that's how he going to help me, alright then._ Katsuya agreed.

"Now I'll show you the room for you to change your clothes, follow me." Seto opened the door and walk to a room, Katsuya followed him from behind.

"This is the room that you can use, I'll wait outside." Seto let Katsuya into the room and closed the door.

"Hmm... The clothes I'm going to wear...What?" Katsuya didn't believe what he saw.

"Kaiba! Why I have to wear a dress?" Katsuya opened the door.

"I know that you'll ask about that thing. The event will be held at night so you have to dressed as a woman." Seto explain coldly.

"But how will you introduce me to the girls? They could think that I have sexual disorder!" Katsuya tried to convince Seto.

"I already think about that. Girls usualy being nice to guy that attract their attention, so you couldn't see their real personality. If you dressed up as a woman, you will able to see their true personality more clearly than as a guy." Seto explained to Katsuya.

"So you mean that I will be able to distinguish between fake and real nice girls? I guess that's worth to try..." Katsuya nodded.

"You finally get it, now get back to the room." Seto ordered him. Katsuya closed the door.

After a long time, the sun went down. Katsuya got out from the room. She wore Valentino white wool crepe mini dress and Jimmy Choo white logan satin shoes. She hold Bottega Veneta Intrecciato white satin knot clutch in her right hand.

"That's suit you well." Seto smiled at her.

"Are you mocking me?" Katsuya avoided his eye contact.

"I'm just expressing my opinion." Seto kept looking at her,made her felt uncomfortable.

"But I'm a guy, I don't want to be suitable in dress." Katsuya pouted.

"...Do you really want to be a guy that much?" Seto asked her.

"I'm a guy and I'll always be a guy. I never wanted to be trapped in this stupid female form!" Katsuya clenched her fist in anger. She hated her own female form.

"What's wrong being a woman? Why do you hate it so much?" Seto confused with her hatred toward her own female form.

"That's because girl's body is weak, make them very sensitive and fragile." Katsuya grabbed her own arm.

"I disagree with you. I have faced so many businesswomen in my work life, they're strong, powerful, intelligent, and independent. Some of them are single or divorced, but they managed to survived. I believe peoples' weaknesses isn't measured by gender, It depends on themselves." Seto gave his opinion, made her speechless.

"...Shall we go now?" Seto asked her gently. Katsuya just nodded without a word.

Seto helped Katsuya went down the stair and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you..." She whispered softly. She moved to the other side so Seto could sit beside her

"You welcome." Seto closed the door.

"Go to the RC Hotel." Seto commanded his driver.

"Yes, Seto-sama." The driver quickly drove the car and went outside the mansion.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I found a song that *might be* suitable as a theme song for this fic, it's <em>True Love - Ke$ha ft. Katy Perry<em>. When I heard this song I imagining Fem!Jounouchi approaching someone from a distance (so that person is unknown as the beginning), slowly getting closer and in the end of the song she could recognize her true love identity... *ehmm* XD

...Just ignore my weird imagination. *blushes* (/_\)

Please keep supporting this fic~! *bow* (_ _)


	9. Chapter 8 : Jealousy

Jealous girls are scary don't you think? Because that's what Jounouchi thinks when she faces Kaiba's fans, Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 8: Jealousy ~<strong>

Seto invited Katsuya to his mansion not as the duel box tester, but as his assistant at the gathering in a luxurious hotel. The geek squad saw Katsuya when the car passed their hideout, luckily she didn't notice them.

"Jounouchi-kun is inside that car." Yuugi whispered to the rest of the geek squad.

"Yeah, I can see it too." Hiroto agreed with him.

"But I think there's something different about him." Anzu looked at the car that went further from their sight.

"Yes, he seems more girly..." Ryuji gave his opinion.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Hiroto stared at him with disgust.

"Gah! Off course I'm not! I'm still normal guy and I will always love Shizuka!" Ryuji declared his love.

"You'll never get her, she's mine. You can take her brother as the substitute." Hiroto smirked at him, made him mad.

"You...!" Ryuji tried to punched Hiroto but he managed to dodge it.

"Stop it you guys!" Yuugi tried to broke the fight up.

Inside the mansion Mokuba saw them from the room window.

"What are they doing there? Maybe it's related to Jounouchi's arrival to this mansion?" Mokuba narrowed his eyes to looked at them clearly.

Meanwhile Seto and Katsuya had arrived at RC Hotel. They got out from the car and went to the ballroom. Katsuya walked awkwardly because she didn't get used to the heels. Seto quickly grabbed her arm and helped her walk.

"I can walk by myself." Katsuya didn't want to relied on Seto.

"I don't want everybody to see my assistant walk like a baby." Seto answered coldly.

"Then why you invite me here in the first place?" Katsuya sulked.

"That's because I want to keep my promise to help you find your true love." Seto reminded her about their deal.

_I totally forgot about that._ Katsuya sweatdroped. They went inside the ballroom after Seto signed the guest book.

"It's really crowded in here." Katsuya looked around the ballroom.

"That's why I didn't like being here." Seto whispered.

"Did you said something?" Katsuya asked him.

"No, I'm just muttering to myself." Seto replied her.

"Ooh... Okay." Katsuya paid attention to the people that attended the event.

_Hmm... There're lot of foreigners in here, I wonder if there's someone that I know..._ Katsuya talked to herself.

"Kaiba-sama! It's nice to see you here~" A girl approaching them cheerfully, followed by the other girls.

"It's nice to meet you too." Seto smiled at her.

"How do you do Kaiba-sama?" The other girl greeted him.

"How do you do, ladies." Seto replied her greeting. Soon they surrounded by the girls.

_Wow, He's really popular in here, I envy him..._ Katsuya sighed.

"Who's this girl?" One of the girls pointed at Katsuya.

"Let me introduce her. This is Jounouchi, my new assistant." Seto introduced her to the girls.

"Nice to meet you all." Katsuya bowed at them.

"..It's nice to meet you too." The girls whispered one to another, they stare Katsuya with envious glare.

_They're scary..._ Katsuya thought. Someone slowly approached them.

"My,my... you always surrounded by these pretty ladies, I envy you." They searched for the owner's voice, it was Yakou Tenma.

"Long time no see." Seto greeted him coldly.

"Well, it seems you still hate me for what have I done in the past." Yakou sighed.

"Do you come here only to say that thing?" Seto asked him sarcastically.

"No, but I want to have a personal conversation with you. I'm sorry ladies but I want to borrow him for a moment." Yakou smiled at them. The ladies pouted.

"Jounouchi, don't go any where." Seto warned Katsuya before he left with Yakou.

"Okay." Katsuya nodded.

When Seto and Yakou lost from their sight, the girls started to surround Katsuya and asked her many question about her relationship with Seto.

"Jounouchi-san, how long have you been working for Kaiba-sama?" A girl asked her.

"Umm...well, It's not too long I guess..." Katsuya answered awkwardly, the girls nodded and started to whispered again.

_These girls are intimidating me, I have to get away from them..._ Katsuya slowly move from the girls.

"Sorry, I wanted to go the bathroom. So please excuse me..." Katsuya smiled at them.

"Shall we accompany you?" The other girl offered her.

"Ahahaha... No, I'm fine." Katsuya still smiled at them, groggily.

"It's alright... beside, we want to go there too, right?" They nodded.

_Oh no... They're so persistent!_ Katsuya panicked.

"You can use it first if you want to, I'll wait here." Katsuya allowed the girls go to bathroom first.

"There's no need for you to be shy, now shall we go to the bathroom?" The girls dragged Katsuya along with them to the bathroom.

_Somebody please help me...!_

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I bring Yakou Tenma because I don't want to make OCs in this fic (except for the nameless Kaiba fans).<p>

I hope Yakou isn't too OOC in this fic... ha ha ha (- v -")

Please keep reading and R&R~! *bow* (_ _)


	10. Chapter 9 : Surprised

Jounouchi is being rescued by people she knows, but it seems that Kaiba doesn't like it...Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 9: Surprised ~<strong>

Seto introduced Katsuya as his assistant to his fans, made them jealous of her. Yakou Tenma suddenly appeared and wanted to talk with Seto alone, left Katsuya alone with the other girls. They dragged Katsuya along with them to the bathroom.

_If they're street boys, It'll be easier to beat them up. But they're girls with rich parents that will do anything for their daughter, even if that's against the law. What should I do?_ Katsuya walked slowly to the bathroom while surrounded by the girls.

Suddenly, one of the girl's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes? Right... U-huh." She answered the phone.

_This is my chance to escape!_ Katsuya quickly ran away from them.

"Sorry ladies I have something more important to do, see you later." Katsuya smiled at them with full of victory.

When she ran far enough, Katsuya turned her head to the back to made sure they had left behind, but she was caught by two guys from the front.

"Nice work guys." The girls approached Katsuya and the guys who captured her.

"What do you guys want? Let me go!" Katsuya struggled from the guys grip, but it was useless. She was weaker than them.

_If only I'm a guy right now..._ _Damn it_! Katsuya mad at herself for not be able to fought back.

"It's your fault not to accept our generous offer, so we have no choice but using violence." The girls giggled at her.

_Grrr... I'll teach them some lessons after this!_ Katsuya growled at them.

"...Did I just heard a growl? Oh my, that's scary." The girls looked at her with disgust.

"It seems that her beautiful face isn't match with her wild behavior, It's really a shame." The girls giggled again. They kept insulted her until they were satisfied.

_I can't stand it any longer..._ Katsuya gritted her teeth, she couldn't stand the insult they throw at her.

"Let's take her to a place more suitable for her, she could be dangerous to anybody in here." The girls ordered the guys to took her away.

"That's enough!" They were surprised when they saw the owner of that voice. The girls and their subordinate retreated as fast as they could.

"Are you okay?"

Katsuya turned her head and surprised as well.

_Why it has to be them? I don't want anybody sees me in this form!_ Katsuya screamed to herself.

"Yes, thank you so much..." Katsuya looked down, tried not to made eye contact with them.

"Do they hurt you that bad? Let me see.." The girl approached her.

"No, I'm alright! Thank you for your attention..." Katsuya stood up and tried to cover her face as normal as possible.

"...I think I've seen you somewhere." The guy's words made Katsuya panicked.

"No, I never see you before." Katsuya denied it, made it more suspicious.

Suddenly Katsuya's phone rang.

"Hello?" She picked up her phone.

"I've told you not to go anywhere, now where're you?" Seto talked with angry tone.

"I'm outside the ballroom, I'll go back there." Katsuya replied him.

"No, just stay there. I'll go out." _Click!_ Seto hanged up his phone before Katsuya able to answer him.

_He always hang up his phone just before I could answer him!_ Katsuya stared at her phone angrily.

"...Is everything alright?" The girl asked her worriedly.

"Umm... Yeah, it's alright." Katsuya smiled at her.

Soon Seto appeared from afar.

"Kaiba!" Katsuya greeted him with relieved tone, but she suddenly realized something.

_Why did I feel happy when I see him?_ Katsuya didn't believe of what she had felt.

"Hello, Seto Kaiba." The guy smiled at him.

"Gekko Tenma and Rinko Kitamori..." Seto surprised to saw Katsuya with both of them.

"Kaiba, I..." Just before Katsuya finished her sentences, Seto quickly kept her away from them.

"What do you guys want?" Seto glared at them.

"Kaiba, they saved me from your lunatic fans." Katsuya explained the situation to Seto.

"Is that so?" Seto asked them, they nodded.

"Kaiba-san, we..." Gekko couldn't finished his sentences because of Seto's interruption.

"Thank you for your help, now we should take our leave." Seto grabbed Katsuya's arm and took her away from them.

"Wait Kaiba, it's hurt." Katsuya tried to catch on Seto's pace, but it seems he didn't care about her. He kept on walked fast until they reached the car that drove back to Kaiba's mansion.

On the way back, both of them didn't talk to each other. They were busy with their own thought. The road were empty so they managed to got back faster than it should be. Both of them were very exhausted and wanted to rest as fast as possible. They got out from the car and entered the mansion.

They were suprised when they saw Mokuba and the geek squad had waited for their arrival.

**"What's the meaning of this?"**

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the Kaiba fans' extreme act... And for Kaiba bad habit of Interupting someone's talk. (kinda OOC?) (- v -")<p>

Yakou Tenma, Gekko Tenma and Rinko Kitamori are characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! R (FYI).

Please keep on reading and R&R~! *bow* (_ _)


	11. Chapter 10 : Empty

Jounouchi and Kaiba have to explain everything to them... How will they react to it? Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 10: Empty ~<strong>

Katsuya was saved by Gekko Tenma and Reiko Kitamura, but Seto seems didn't appreciate that. He quickly took Katsuya back to his mansion with him. They were shocked when they saw Mokuba and the geek squad had waited for them to explained everything…

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yuugi didn't believe his eyes. The others looked at them silently.

"Everyone... I, I can explain it... " Katsuya tried to hold her breath. She didn't expect that everything would hit her just in one night.

"This is my responsibilty. I'm the one who forced him to do this." Seto stepped forward, protected Katsuya.

"...Kaiba." She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Nii-sama, I think this place isn't too appropriate for discussion. Let's go to the library..." Mokuba asked his brother.

"...Yes, you're right. We'll explain everything there. Now everyone follow my lead." Seto walked in front of them. Katsuya didn't brave enough to face them now so she walked beside Seto.

Seto opened the library door and let them in. They sat on the carpet, listened to Seto and Katsuya explanation. They couldn't believe of what they'd heard.

"That's Impossible." Honda shook his head.

"But that's the truth, believe it or not." Seto replied coldly.

"Jounouchi-kun has to bear that burden for a long time..." Yuugi felt dissapointed to himself, because he couldn't realize his bestfriend problems.

"I'm sorry Yuug..." Katsuya couldn't hold her tear.

"It's not your fault, nor Kaiba's." Ryou calmed her down.

"But why you kept it by yourself?" Ryuji asked her curiously.

"Because... I don't want this curse to be a burden for everyone..." Katsuya kept sobbing.

"You'll never be a burden... You're still one of us." Anzu gave her tissue.

"I don't care whether you're a boy or a girl, you are still Jounouchi Katsuya to us." Hiroto smiled at her.

"Everyone... Thank you..." She took tissue from Anzu's hand and wiped her tears.

While the geek squad encouraged Katsuya, Seto and Mokuba watched it from distance. They didn't spoke to each other.

"...Mokuba, I'm sorry for being harsh on you that time." Seto whispered to Mokuba without looked at him.

"It's alright Nii-sama. At least I already got the reason of your prohibition." Mokuba smiled at his brother, but Seto seems thought of something else. He stood up from his seat and approached Katsuya and the geek squad.

"Jounouchi, I want to talk to you." Seto looked at Katsuya coldly.

"...What is it?" Katsuya felt something wrong with his attitude.

"Let's end the deal." Seto's words somehow made Katsuya's heart ached.

"Eh?" Katsuya tried not to believe of what she had heard. The geek squad and Mokuba shocked as well.

"Everybody already know about your condition. Beside, everybody seems not bothered by it." Seto explained to Katsuya expressionless.

"How about your research?" Katsuya tried to convince him.

"...I don't need it anymore." Seto turned his head, avoided Katsuya's eye contact.

"Nii-sama..." Mokuba tried to help Katsuya, but it seems useless.

"You don't need to come here nor follow my words anymore, you're free." Seto opened the library door.

"All of you can go home now. The cars already waited outside." Seto let them out of the library.

They all went downstairs silently and got into the cars that escorted them back to their home.

Katsuya walked slowly to her house, opened the door and put pump shoes that Seto gave her inside the shoe cupboard.

"Nii-chan, you look so pretty!" Shizuka dashed to her brother. But Katsuya seems didn't heard or saw her, she slowly walked to her room upstairs.

_What happened to nii-chan?_ Shizuka looked at her brother confusedly.

Katsuya went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. After she dried her face with towel, she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes seems lifeless, it was no expression at all. It's just like she stared at a doll that really look like her.

_Yuugi and others had already know my secret, even they accept me just the way I am and I'm already free from Kaiba's deal... But why I can't feel any emotions at all? It seems like my heart is just an empty vessel..._

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>This is the first time I released 2 chapters in one day... XD<p>

The plot now completely change from my first one... (- v -")

I hope everybody like this fic~! *bow* (_ _)


	12. Chapter 11 : Back

Everthing is back to normal, or there's something more...? Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 11: Back ~<strong>

Seto had ended the deal between him and Katsuya. The geek squad and Mokuba already knew about the situation and they accepted Katsuya just the way it is. It's supposed to be a happy ending for Katsuya, but why he felt nothing?

Katsuya opened his eyes slowly. He still got tired because of what happened yesterday. He sat down on his bed, tried to recalled his memory from the ceiling incident until last night. He didn't move an inch, his eyes were empty. He couldn't feel his body, as if he was trapped inside it. He didn't want to do anything particular right now, even though he already got his normal life back. He kept sitting in that position without getting tired or stiff.

"...-chan, Nii-chan!" Shizuka's voice made him aware.

"...Shizuka?" Katsuya whispered softly. He slowly walked to the door and opened it up.

"Nii-chan, I've call you so many times. You've been acting weird since you got home with your friend, is something wrong?" Shizuka looked at him worriedly.

"...Nah, I'm okay. I'm just a little bit tired." Katsuya shook his head slowly.

"If you feel sick, you can just skip school for today. I will tell Kaa-san about that." Shizuka tried to comfort her brother.

"No, It's alright. I'm going to bathroom now." Katsuya walked pass Shizuka slowly.

_Nii-chan..._ Shizuka really worried about his weird attitude.

Katsuya went to bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and took a shower. When he finished, he dried himself with towel and walked back to his room to change his outfit. He opened the closet to picked up his unifrom, but his eyes were looking at the dress that Seto gave him last night.

_...I should return all of them to him as soon as possible._ Katsuya picked up the dress gently and fold it so it could fit inside his bag. He put the clutch inside his bag as well. He zipped his bag and went downstairs slowly. Shizuka and their parent looked at him worriedly.

"Katsu-chan, you don't have to force yourself. It's bad for your health." approached him and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"I'm really fine. Don't worry about me." Katsuya smiled at his mother, tried to convinced her.

"If you feel sick, just go back here okay?" Mr. Jounouchi looked at his son.

"Yes, Tou-san." Katsuya nodded slowly.

They ate their breakfast in silence. They could hear the sound of the chopsticks and bowl, that usually unheared because of Katsuya and Mr. Jounouchi's loud voice. After they finifshed, Katsuya and Shizuka greeted their parents before they left the house. Mrs. Jounouchi instructed Shizuka to asked his brother's friends, maybe they knew something about this.

"Yes,Okaa-san. We're leaving now." Shizuka bowed at their parents before she left with her brother.

On the way to Shizuka's school, she hummed _Shrek_ theme song _Fairytale_. made Katsuya shocked and they almost hit a tree.

"Nii-chan! Are you alright?" Shizuka really worried about him.

"I'm sorry, I lost my concretation." Katsuya kept cycled to Shizuka's school.

"Be careful Nii-chan." Shizuka waved her hand at her brother.

"Yeah, I will." Katsuya left Shizuka alone in front of her school.

Katsuya managed to go to his school safely. He parked his bicycle and slowly walked to the classroom. His mind not connected to his body, made him didn't realize someone in front of him.

"Watch where you were going,mutt." He knew that voice's owner.

"Kaiba..." Katsuya looked at him.

Seto quickly walked pass him. Katsuya remembered that he must return the things inside his bag.

"Kaiba, wait... I want to return your things." Katsuya removed his bag from his shoulder.

"You don't need to return it. They're already yours." Seto kept walking to the class.

"But I can't afford it. I didn't deserve them." Katsuya unzipped his bag.

"I've told you that they're yours already. Just keep it." Seto opened the class door, left Katsuya behind.

"..." Katsuya sighed and zipped his bag again. He walked to the class as well.

"Good morning Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi suddenly hug him.

"Good morning Yuugi." Katsuya responded Yuugi's hug.

"Hey, stop it you guys. There'll be someone who's jealous." Hiroto shouted at them.

"I'm not jealous." Anzu glared at him.

"Hey, Anzu. Honda didn't who that person is. Why you answered him?" Ryuji smirked at her.

"You guys!" Anzu blushed.

"Ooh my~ Anzu is jealous!" Both of them laughed really hard.

"Stop it or you'll regret it!" Anzu shouted at them.

"The witch is finally awaken! run for your lives!" Hiroto and Ryuji ran away from her.

"Wait you two!" Anzu stood up and chased both of them, left Katsuya and Yuugi alone.

"...Where's Ryou?" Katsuya asked Yuugi.

"He is sick today. Let's visit him after school." Yuugi smiled at him.

"Yup." Katsuya nodded.

_I'm glad Jounouchi-kun is finally back to normal..._ Yugi relieved.

They didn't realized there was someone who watched them from a far...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>After I rechecked the fic, I just realized something...<p>

I think my last comment on chapter 10 made many people think that this fic is completed already... Actually it's still far from finish. (- v -")

I'm really sorry for my lack of expressing my mind... *bow* (_ _)


	13. Chapter 12 : Changed Mind

Kaiba changes his mind and Jounouchi seems happy about it... enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 12: Changed Mind ~<strong>

The geek squad really happy for Katsuya's return, but Ryou couldn't come to school that day because he was sick, so the geek squad planned to visit him at his apartment after school.

"Huaaah... It's finally finished." Hiroto yawned.

"Anzu, I want to borrow your note for today's lesson." Ryuji asked Anzu.

"Which one?" She unzipped her bag.

"The world war." Ryuji took the notebook from Anzu.

"Hey, let's go to Ryou's apartment." Yuugi stood up from his seat.

Everyone had prepared themself to left the classroom, but Katsuya still sat on his desk.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi approached him.

"...Eh? Yeah?" Katsuya realized from his daydream.

"...Something wrong?" Yuugi asked him.

"No, Not at all." Katsuya shook his head and prepared his bag.

They went to Ryou's apartment by subway. Each of them carried so many presents from Ryou's fans.

"Ryou is such a lucky guy, he didn't need to try hard for getting girls' attention." Hiroto sighed.

"Yeah, unlike you." Ryuji smirked.

"What did you said?" Hiroto glared at him.

"I said that even though you tried so hard, in the end you won't got Shizuka's heart." Ryuji stared at him with victorious look.

"You brat!" Hiroto gritted his teeth.

"Come on, stop it you guys!" Yuugi and Anzu yelled at them, but Katsuya didn't move at all. He looked at the subway floor blankly.

_Jounouchi-kun is being weird today, if only Atem is still here... No, No, I shouldn't think that way! He already happy with his families and friends in the afterlife..._ Yuugi shook his head. _I shouldn't rely on him anymore, I have to be able to solve my own problem._ Yuugi looked at Katsuya.

"Jounouchi-kun, let me help you carry that." Yuugi picked up one of the presents from Katsuya's hand.

"Eh? Thank you Yuug." Katsuya startled for a sec and smiled at his bestfriend.

"No problem." Yuugi smiled back at him.

They went up using elevator to the sixth floor of that building, and walked approach room number one.

"Here it is, 601." They remembered the first time they went there to play Monster World, turned into characters on the board, and managed to defeated the Dark Master Zorc thanks to Ryou's sacrifice.

Yuugi pressed the door bell and waited Ryou to opened the door.

"Yes?" Ryou appeared behind the door.

"Hello, Ryou!" The geek squad smiled at him.

"Hi everyone, please come in." Ryou let them in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." They changed their shoes into slippers.

"Where should we put this presents?" Hiroto asked Ryou.

"You can put it there, thank you so much." Ryou pointed the corner of the living room.

"No, prob." They put the presents and sit on the sofa.

"Sorry I don't have anything for you guys." Ryou gave them glasses of water.

"It's alright, we already ate our lunch at school." Yuugi shook her head.

"How about you? Have you ate today?" Anzu asked Ryou.

"Well, I haven't eat my lunch yet. But I think there's something in my refrigerator." Ryou headed to the kitchen together with Anzu.

He opened up his refrigerator, but there was nothing inside it.

"I forgot to buy the groceries... My bad." Ryou sighed.

"Have you wrote down the list?" Anzu asked him.

"Yes, I have." Ryou nodded.

"Could you show it to me?" Anzu asked him again.

"Sure, here it is." Ryou picked up a post-it memo from the refrigerator. Anzu read it and smiled.

"Guys, please buy the groceries for Ryou." Anzu shouted at the guys.

"There's no need for that..." Ryou waved his hand.

"...It's alright. We'll buy more than that so we could have dinner at your apartment, everybody agree?" Katsuya stood up from the sofa.

"Yeah, that's sound good." Yuugi nodded.

"Okay, We'll have a party tonight." Hiroto left his bag on the sofa.

"We'll leaving then." The guys waved at Anzu and Ryou before they closed the door.

They left the apartment and went to the groceries store.

"Phew... We really buy a lot of foods." Hiroto carried two plastic bags in his hands.

"I hope it'll be fun." Yuugi imagined what the dinner would look like.

"Yeah, off course it will." Ryuji nodded.

They didn't realize that a black car approached them from behind.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." The voice came from behind.

"Yes?" Yuugi asked the owner's voice.

"I'm sorry for the interference, Seto-sama told me to picked up a guy named Jounouchi Katsuya." The guy bowed at them.

"Huh? He did?" Katsuya surprised by what he heard.

"Yes, he asked me to bring you with me." The guy nodded.

Everybody was in silence, waited for Katsuya's response.

"...I guess it can't be help." Katsuya scratched his head.

"I'm sorry guys I can't join the party tonight... and here's the groceries." Katsuya handed over the palstic bags to Ryuji and Yuugi.

"Oh, yeah... Honda, can you bring my bag to my house tonight? See you guys!" Katsuya waved his hand before went into the car.

"See you." The other guys waved back at him.

They didn't move from the place they stood and watched as the car went away and disappeared from their sight.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I've finished my exams, and now I'm free starting from tomorrow until sunday ^^<p>

Please keep reading and R&R, thank you~ *bow* (_ _)


	14. Chapter 13 : Missing

Jounouchi is missing and the geek squad suspected someone behind it... enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 13: Missing ~<strong>

They visited Ryou's apartment and bought some groceries for them to eat together. On the way back to Ryou's apartment Katsuya was picked up by a guy that claimed to be Seto's messenger. So they continued the party without Katsuya.

"Thanks for having us around." They changed the slippers into their shoes and got out from Ryou's room.

"I'm the one who supposed to thank you all for visiting and dining together with me." Ryou smiled at them.

"See you at school." They waved their hand to Ryou.

"See you guys, take care." Ryou waved back at them before he closed the door.

They walked out from Ryou's apartment and went into subway.

"I'll go to Jounouchi's house to return his bag, you guys can go home first." Hiroto told them.

"No, I'll come with you." Yuugi shook his head.

"Yeah, I want to come too." Anzu smiled at Hiroto.

"What we're waiting for? Let's go before the train leaves." Ryuji reminded them.

"Oh yeah, hurry up!" They ran as fast as they can to the train.

They went out of the subway and walked to Katsuya's house. They rang on the bell door and Shizuka opened the door.

"Hello, everyone... Is Nii-chan with you?" Shizuka asked them.

"No, I thought that he already go back home. He entrusted his bag to us, here." Hiroto gave the bag to Shizuka.

"Thank you so much. Do you want to come inside?" She offered them.

"No, thank you very much. It's already night and we need to catch up the train." Yuugi rejected her offer.

"Ooh, I see. Thank you so much for your coming." Shizuka bowed at them.

"You welcome." Ryuji winked at her, made Hiroto glared at him with anger.

"We're going now." They waved their hand at her.

"Okay, be careful on the way home." She waved back at them.

They went back to their home and slept until the sun rose. They went to school and waited for Katsuya to appeared, but there was no sign of him.

"I wonder why he didn't show up." Yuugi slowly ate his lunch.

"Yeah... I hope he's alright." Anzu put her drink bottle beside her.

"The strange thing is... Kaiba didn't showing up as well." Hiroto looked at Seto's empty seat.

"Maybe that's just a coincidence, It's normal for Kaiba to not showing up at school." Ryou put his chopstick down.

"That could be true.." Ryuji tossed the juice can into the trash bin.

"...Let's go to Jounouchi-kun house after school." Yuugi looked at them.

"I really want to, but I have dancing lesson today. I'm so sorry." Anzu apologized to him.

"It's alright, we'll update the newest info about it." Hiroto smiled at her.

"Thank you. I hope he's at his home right now.." Anzu sighed.

"We feel the same thing." Yuugi patted her shoulder.

"Let's head back to classroom, shall we?" Ryuji stood up.

"Yeah." Everybody nodded and they headed back to class. They followed the lessons until it was finished.

"I'm going first, don't forget to inform me." Anzu waved her hand to them.

"Don't worry, you have our word." They waved back to her.

They went out the classroom and headed to subway. They didn't talk a lot on the train because they thought about the worst case scenarios about what would happened to Katsuya in their head. When they arrived, they got out of the subway and walked to Katsuya house. They rang the door bell and this time Mrs. Jounouchi opened the door.

"Ooh... Welcome Katsu-chan's friend, please come in." smiled at them.

"It's alright Jounouchi-kun no Okaa-san, we came here just for asking about his presence." Yuugi explained the reason of their arrival.

"I'm sorry... He hasn't come back since last night. I don't know where he is right now.." Mrs. Jounouchi sighed.

"I see... We'll inform you when we meet him, thank you for your time." They bowed at Mrs. Jounouchi.

"Thank you so much for your visit." Mrs. Jounouchi bowed back at them.

They left Katsuya's house and went back to subway.

"Now we're heading to the last place..." Yuugi looked at the sunset from the train window.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, it was sms from Anzu.

_How is Jounouchi? Have you meet him? - Anzu _

Yuugi replied her : _Nope, we haven't meet him so far. His mother doesn't know about his whereabouts as well. We're heading to Kaiba's mansion. _

"Is that from Anzu?" Hiroto asked him.

"Yeah... unfortunately we couldn't give her good news for now." Yuugi sighed.

"Don't worry... We'll find him for sure." Ryou comforted him.

"Thanks Ryou..." Yuugi looked at Ryou.

"No problem." Ryou smiled at him.

They walked out from the subway and headed to the mansion. Suddenly Hiroto realized something.

"Look, that's his car." He pointed at the black Cadillac that approached them.

"Hey, Kaibaaa..." Yuugi waved his hand tried to attracted his attention.

The black Cadillac stopped right beside them and the car back window slided down.

"What's your business here?" Seto asked them coldly.

"Where's Jounouchi?" Hiroto asked him.

"Jounouchi? It's not my business anymore." Seto answered them coldly.

"Quit joking around! Yesterday your messenger told him to came with him to your place and you said it's not your business?" Hiroto shouted at him.

"I never order anybody to picked him up or anything like that... Don't say that..." Seto realized something wrong.

He got out from the car and move to the front seat beside the driver.

"Everybody get into the car right now." Seto ordered them to went into the car.

"What happened?" Ryuji asked him.

"There's no time to explain it in here, quickly get into the car." Seto looked anxious.

They believed Seto so they rushed into the car and it moved at very high speed.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>This the moment I've been waiting for... (TT v TT)o<p>

I Hope this chapter didn't let your hope down... *bow* (_ _)


	15. Chapter 14 : Quest

What happened to Jounouchi right now? Read to find out... enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 14: Quest ~<strong>

Katsuya was missing; even his family didn't where was he now. The geek squad thought that it had something to do with Seto so they wanted to asked him. On the way to his mansion, they met him in person. Seto seems just knew about it, but he could guess the person behind it. He told the geek squad to go with him because the time is running out. The sun went down and replaced by the cresent moon.

Katsuya opened her eyes. It seems that she had slept for a long time, her body became stiff and hard to move. Not only that, she felt that both of her hand was tied up.

"...Where am I?" She looked around the room. It was dark and hard to see, but she sure that she never went here before.

She tried to remember what happened to her, the last thing she knew was she sat on the car and then her vision went black. She couldn't remember anything after that.

_Don't tell me I was kidnapped? But who would did this? Kaiba? No... He could just ask me in person if he want to use me as the tester, beside he already said that he doesn't need it anymore..._ Katsuya kept talking to herself when suddenly the door opened. She closed her eyes due to the light from the outside of the room.

"The sleeping princess had finally awake." He smiled and walked approached her.

Katsuya tried to acknowledge him, but the light from the outside made his face hard to see. When the guy stopped right in front of her, she could see him clearly.

"You're... Yakou Tenma?" Katsuya narrowed her eyes to saw it more clearly.

"I bet you will say that... Unfortunately it wouldn't be quite right and I'm not his twin brother too." He smirked at her.

"But...how?" Katsuya looked at him carefully from head to toe, he looked like Yakou Tenma... but there was something different about him.

"It seems that you forgot about me, how disappointing... Maybe this will help you out." He kneeled in front of her and picked something from his pocket.

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon! How could he get that card?_ Katsuya's eyes widened.

"I guess that you couldn't figure it out by yourself, huh? Pathetic mutt..." He forced Katsuya to looked directly at his eyes.

_Is this some kind of nightmare?_

Meanwhile Seto,Yuugi,Ryou,Hiroto and Ryuji was trapped in traffic jam. They didn't want to waste anymore time, so they got out from the car.

"This way, hurry." Seto instructed them to follow him.

They went into dark and narrow gang, Seto seems knew this place very well.

"I didn't expect that a CEO would know this kind of place." Ryuji smirked at him.

"There's nothing that I don't know about Domino city." Seto replied without looking back.

"It's like we having a walking GPS, cool." Hiroto laughed at him.

"That's a running GPS, you fool. Do you know the difference between walk and run?" Ryuji replied him.

"I think it's still walking for him. He could be faster if he run for real." Hiroto defended himself.

"Calm down you guys, how could you still talking something like that?" Yuugi tried to broke up the meaningless conversation.

Suddenly they intercepted by some street thugs. It seems that this place was their territory.

"It's been a while since we had a guest, gave them an unforgetable welcome." The gang leader instructed his subordinate.

"Move aside." Seto commanded them.

"Why such in a hurry?" One of them slowly approached Seto and touched his suit.

"Move your dirty hand from my clothes." Seto glared at him.

"Hey guys! It seems that he is a very rich man, we're lucky!" He shouted at his friends, ignored Seto's warning.

"Hahahaha... We're going to have a party all night long!" They shouted back at him.

"Ignorant fool..." Suddenly something really hard hit the guy right at his face, made him collapsed.

"You rich brat-!" They started to form a direction, ready to beat them up.

"It's seems we have no choice.." Hiroto made _crack_ sound with his fist.

"If only Jounouchi-kun is here..." Yuugi sighed.

"That's why we're here to safe him." Ryuji told him.

"I really hate this, but we have no choice." Ryou took a deep breath.

"Get them boys!" The gang leader pointed at them.

"HAAAAAA...!" The thugs ran approaching them.

They had a really long fight, it took them an hour to finished all of them. Now it's only the gang leader left.

"Tsk... They're such a weakling." The gang leader tried to escaped, but the ground was wet and he slipped.

"Ouch, that would be hurt." Ryuji smiled at him.

"Don't come near me! I... I.." He tried to pick something from his pocket. "I have a gun!" He pointed the gun at them.

"What a troublesome guy..." Hiroto shook his head.

"But we can't just leave him like that." Ryuji stared at him.

"I'll shoot all of you guys! And I'll loot all your belongings from your dead body... and I'll sell it for a high price... and I.." Just before he finished his sentences, he was knocked out by Seto's suitcase.

"We've wasting so much time in here.. Let's move." Seto reminded them.

They left the injured thugs in that gang and continued their quest to rescue Katsuya...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I'm too lazy to create the fight scene... so I just skip it with explanation. (- v -)<p>

Beside, you'll know who's going to win the fight, right? (' w -)

Please keep read and R&R this fic, thank you so much~! *bow* (_ _)


	16. Chapter 15 : Evil Part

They'll find out the truth about the kidnapper... Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 15: Evil Part ~<strong>

Katsuya was encountered with her unpredictable kidnapper, while the guys had to deal with the thugs on the way to rescue her. Now they lost so much time and they had to catch up with it before it's too late. After ran for quite a long time, they arrived at the destination.

"We're finally here." They stood up in front of a very large building. Strangely there was no sign of life around that place, it was dark and nobody around.

"It doesn't look like a abandoned building." Ryou gave his opinion.

"Let's go inside that building." Ryuji pointed at the building.

"I think we should check whether it's a safe place or not." Hiroto told him.

"...Are you scared?" Ryuji smirked at him.

"No, I'm not! I'm just not too stupid to go there without preparation." Hiroto defended himself.

"Ooh, come on. We've facing so many dangerous place and we managed to escape all of them." Ryuji looked at him.

"...Fine, Don't say that nobody have warned you before." Hiroto sighed.

They walk into the building. The automatic door slide opened after they stepped on the carpet, let them went inside the lobby of the building. It was like an ordinary office interior. When all of them have entered inside the building, the automatic door was lock by itself.

"We're locked inside this building!" Hiroto tried to opened the automatic door by force, but it seems useless.

Suddenly the television in front of them was turned on automatically.

"Everyone, welcome to my castle." Someone appeared from the television screen.

"Yakou Tenma, I know that you're the person behind this." Seto glared at him.

"Where's Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked him.

"Well, well... If I told you right now it won't be fun." He smirked at them.

"Quit joking around! Just tell us where he is!" Hiroto shouted at him.

"You guys always impatient, just like in the Death-T." He giggled at them.

"How did you know about Death-T?" Seto asked him suspiciously.

"Not only that thing, I know about your reason building it and the pathetic ending of the story..." He stared at Seto with disgust.

"Who are you? The real Yakou Tenma wouldn't know about it." Seto widened his eyes.

"Even you don't know who am I? That's really dissapointing..." He shook his head.

"Just tell me who the heck are you!" Ryuji shouted at him.

"Do you guys remember what happened after Yuugi managed to beat that mighty Seto Kaiba over there in the fifth Death-T?" He pointed at Seto.

"...What is Death-T?" Ryou asked Yuugi.

"Death-T is... a game created by Kaiba to defeat me and Atem." Yuugi didn't want to remember that thing anymore, but Ryou wasn't there so he didn't know about that.

"...But I was lost to him and ended up losing my consciousness for one year." Seto talked coldly.

"Kaiba..." Yuugi felt guilty to Seto.

"That's because of the penalty game that Atem gave to him, _Mind Crush_." Hiroto continued the explanation.

"_Mind Crush_ destroyed the evil part of Kaiba's heart, to give him the second chance..." Yuugi sighed.

"I'm afraid that it's not quite right... Atem didn't destroy his evil part, he kept it in the deepest part of the Pharaoh's soul chamber... Inside the Millenium Puzzle." He smiled at them.

"But, All of the Millenium Item is destroyed after the battle with Zorc..." Ryou confused with his statement.

"Do you mean that... The evil part is in Yakou Tenma?" Yuugi pointed at him.

"Yes, I'm the evil part of Seto Kaiba." He grinned at them.

"How could you ended up in Yakou's body?" Yuugi asked him.

"Well, two weeks ago he and his twin brother searched for the remaining Millenium Eye as Pegasus's memento. When his heart was unguarded, I used that chance to went inside him and control his mind." He smiled victoriously.

"Why you had to involved him in this? He didn't do anything wrong to you right?" Yuugi asked him.

"Well, I'm just borrowing this body for a moment. I'll left him... After I defeated all of you and got my own body back!" He pointed at Seto.

The floor of the building suddenly dissapeared, made them fell into the deep and dark space.

"Hahaha... Enjoy the game!" The television turned off and the floor was back to normal, as if nothing was happened before.

The game of darkness was about to begin...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>Now all the mysteries are revealed~ fu fu fu (- v -)<p>

Ryou doesn't know about the Death-T because it was held before he was transferred to Domino High School (thanks to Yami Bakura)

Ryuji also transferred student, but he's game shop owner... so at least he already got the news about it (Maybe?)

For the next chapter, I'll use 'Yami Seto' for Seto's evil part (' v ')

Please read and R&R, thank you~! *bow* (_ _)


	17. Chapter 16 : Labyrinth

What's Yami Kaiba's plan? Read to find out... Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 16: Labyrinth ~<strong>

The guys finally found out the truth about the reason behind Katsuya's kidnapping, but they still had no clue about Katsuya's whereabout. They were fell down into the secret basement of the building so no one would knew about Yami Seto's evil plan.

"Ouch!" Yuugi stroked his hurt arm.

"Hey, you're heavy." Hiroto looked at Ryou who sat on him.

"I'm sorry, that's an accident." Ryou quickly stood up.

"We know." Ryuji replied Ryou.

"Where's that stupid part of me?" Seto looked around the room.

The room was empty and the only thing there was a television that hung above them.

"Welcome to the show." Suddenly the television turned on and Yami Seto appeared from the screen.

"What is your plan?" Ryuji shouted at him.

"Not much... I'm just want to make sure that I won't feel the same defeat as that pathetic guy." Yami Seto pointed at Seto.

"He's not pathetic! He's a guy that'll do anything for the one he love!" Yuugi shouted at him.

"...Including risk his own brother for his selfish obsession to defeat you." Yami Seto glared at Yuugi.

"But he's change unlike you." Hiroto defended him.

"Yes... He became more stupid and weak hearted, even he want to do stupid thing such as searching for this mutt." Yami Seto pulled Katsuya's hair so she could appeared in the screen.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi shouted at her.

"We came here to safe you." Ryou talked to her.

"Everyone, don't come here! It's..." Just before she could finished her sentences, Yami Seto injected her with some medicine. Katsuya lost her consciousness.

"What did you do to her?" Hiroto shouted at him.

"I'm just gave her a poison that will react when she turned back into a guy. I have the antidote with me, so if you want to get it then you have to play the second generation of _Death-T_, the _Death-D_!" Suddenly the wall in front of them splited into two and slowly made a gap until it was completely gone.

_You're just copying my ideas... Pathetic fool._ Seto talked to himself.

"Here are the rules; All of you have to get through two challenges before meet me in the final game. Now please go inside the room in front of you." He smiled at them.

They entered the room and then the wall went back to normal. It was a lot bigger than the first room but no television there. Yami Seto suddenly appeared behind them in the form of solid vision.

"Huaaaa!" Everybody shocked by his sudden appearance.

"The first Death-D is Dragon maze, you'll have to find the key inside the labyrinth and then search for the exit." Yami Seto explained the rule.

"There's no maze in here..." They looked around the empty room.

Suddenly the room changed into a very big maze.

"This maze is created by the solid vision just like my hologram. I've planted time bombs inside the floor and ceiling, it'll explode in 30 minutes starting from... now!" Suddenly the ceiling screen turned into a large digital countdown timer.

"Hurry up get into the maze!" They rushed into the maze.

For several minutes they tried to searched for the key, but it's too hard since they don't know what the key look like and the maze is too big and complex.

"Let's split into two groups." Ryuji told them.

"That's too reckless, we wouldn't make it in time." Hiroto disagreed with him.

"So what's your plan?" Ryuji asked him.

"We have to climbed the wall, but it seems too difficult..." They looked at the wall of the maze, it was too tall for them to climb.

"What should we do now?" Yuugi asked them.

"We still thinking about it." Ryou told him.

"But we'll not going to find it with talking like this." Ryuji persuaded them.

While the geek squad busy with their arguments, Seto took his card deck from his pocket and shuffled it.

"What is he doing?" They looked at him curiously.

Seto picked up a card from the top of the deck and summoned it without a duel disk.

"La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, search for the key to the next level!" La Jinn nodded to Seto and it went through the wall. Not longer after that La Jinn returned to Seto and turned back to a duel card and a key.

"How did you do that?" Hiroto asked him.

"That's because this entire room is planted by microchips to make the solid vision of the labyrinth, so I think that summoning duel monster could work." Seto explained to them.

"Wow, you're genius Kaiba!" They jumped for joy.

"We don't have time to be relaxed, now we have to search for the exit." They formed a line and walked together.

"How we supposed to know if we had go to this way before? They are just look the same..." Yuugi looked at the timer, it was ten minutes left.

"Yuugi, take a look at the floor." Ryou pointed the floor.

"There are so many candies there..." Yuugi got confused.

"I put it down on purpose, so we could distinguish between the path we already take or not." Ryou smiled at him.

"Way to go buddy!" Hiroto pointed his thumb to Ryou.

Less than 3 minutes left before the room exploded, they finally reached the exit.

"There's the exit!" Ryuji pointed at the door.

"Kaiba unlock the door, quick!" They shouted at him.

"You don't have to told me." Seto rushed into the door and unlocked it.

"Hurry up!" They rushed into the next room and closed the door tightly.

Right after they closed the door, the timer reached zero.

"Phew... that's was close..." They tried to breathed.

"We don't have any time to rest, Jounouchi's life is in danger."

Now they continued to the second game...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry if this chapter is not thrilling enough... (- v -")<p>

I wanted to focus on the whole storyline, not the action scene (So... yeah, ha ha...) (^_^;)

Thank you for your understanding... *bow* (_ _)


	18. Chapter 17 : Puzzle

This chapter tells about the second level of Death-D, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 17: Puzzle ~<strong>

The guys managed to escape from the maze and continued to the next challenge. Now they were inside the room that look like an ancient Egypt chamber with five doors without knob and there were so many small pieces of puzzle that resembled Millennium Puzzle's pieces.

"Welcome to the second Death-D, Dragon Puzzle." Yami Seto talked through the speaker that planted on the wall.

"As you can see, there are five doors that will lead you to the final stage. In order to open it, you have to unlock the door using the puzzle that you create from this pile of puzzle pieces. One door for each person and once it unlocked, it will be opened just in ten seconds then it'll be dissapear. That's means each of you only got one chance to go to the final." He explained the rule.

"Are you kidding me? How could we find the match if we have to search in that mess?" Hiroto looked at the pile of puzzle pieces.

"Well it depends on your skill and one more thing, look up." Yami Seto instructed them.

"That's... needle ceiling?" Ryou asked him.

"Correct. All of you have to go into the next level within 30 minutes or else that needle ceiling will end up your lives." Yami Seto continued his explanation.

"Whaaat? Yuugi took eight years to solved the Millennium Puzzle, but we only got 30 minutes to solve it?" Ryuji didn't belief of what he heard.

"So you want to give up and let that pathetic mutt died in vain?" Yami Seto provoked him.

"...Alright. Yuugi, we counting on you." Ryuji looked at Yuugi.

"Yeah." Yuugi nodded.

"It's settled then, now let the game begin!" The countdown timer appeared on the wall above the doors.

Yuugi still remembered the whole shape of Millennium Puzzle pieces and he collected it without problem.

"Guys, collected the same pieces like mine. I think I still remember how solve it." Yuugi Instructed them.

"Yes." They quickly tried to search for the same pieces.

After they managed to collected the whole pieces, they gathered in circle.

"Now, we started from the bottom..." Yuugi explained them while made one for himself.

"U huh.." They paid attention to Yuugi's word and tried to made one for themselves.

Ten minutes left before the needle ceiling hit the ground, but they still in the middle of the puzzle making.

"This is too hard..." Hiroto sighed.

"Just concentrate." Ryuji reopened the wrong pieces.

Seto put the last pieces of the puzzle, then he stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, help us with this thing will you?" Ryuji shouted at him.

"Hmpf, you already have Yuugi as your mentor. It's your fault if you don't able to do it by yourself." Seto kept walking and unlock the middle door.

"Yuugi." Seto called him before he left.

"Yes?" He turned his head to Seto.

"I'll be waiting in the other side." He entered the opened door and it turned into a wall.

"That selfish CEO..." Ryuji glared at the wall that Seto used as exit.

"Hurry up we don't have any time for that." Hiroto reminded him.

Two minutes left before the needle ceiling hit the ground, Yuugi and Hiroto already solved their puzzle. Ryou and Ryuji still tried to complete it.

"Both of you can go first, we can catch up later." Ryou told them to move first.

"No, we won't leave you guys." Yuugi shook his head.

"If we can't finished it after the times up, at least both of you can help Jounouchi." Ryuji put a piece in the right side.

"But..." Yuugi didn't want to leave them.

"Just go already! Jounouchi's fate is in your hand!" Ryuji shouted at them.

"...Fine, let's go Yuugi." Hiroto grabbed Yuugi's arm.

"Let me go Honda." Yuugi tried to release the grib, but it was useless.

"We'll not forgive you guys if you don't show up in the last game!" Hiroto shouted at them before inserted the puzzle in the door's hole and threw Yuugi inside it.

"We'll show up for sure." Ryou and Ryuji waved their hand at Hiroto, then Hiroto opened up his own door and entered it.

Less than one minute before the needle ceiling hit the ground, and they still tried to complete the puzzle.

"Hey, Ryuji..." Ryou called him.

"What?" Ryuji responded.

"...I feel guilty for tricking them." Ryou smiled at him.

"Yes, so do I..." Ryuji smiled back at him.

"At least this is our last sin..." Ryou still stared at Ryuji, he nodded.

"I'm sure that they'll mad at us if they know the truth." Ryuji laughed, tried to hid his tears.

"But I'll never regret our friendship..." Ryou sighed.

"Me too..." They looked at the countdown timer.

_Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Zero..._

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>To be honest it's really hard to think about the obstacles *phew* (- v -")<p>

Next time I have to think twice before I put some action scene in fic... hahaha (TT v TT)

Please read and R&R this fic, thank you so much~! *bow* (_ _)


	19. Chapter 18 : Final Part 1

The last battle between Yami Kaiba and the rescuer! Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 18: Final (Part 1) ~<strong>

Yuugi and Hiroto managed to escape from the second Death-D and caught up with Seto. They waited for Ryou and Ryuji's appearance, but there were no sign of them.

"Let's go to the last game, we have to save Jounouchi before the sunrise come." Seto tried to convince Yuugi.

"No, I want to wait for their arrival..." Yuugi shook his head.

"They already said that they'll catch us up for sure, you have to believe them." Honda approached him.

"It's already 35 minutes since the second game started... And they haven't show up yet." Yuugi started to sob.

Hiroto didn't what to do anymore, he only could sighed and waited for miracle to happen. Seto couldn't stand Yuugi's attitude. He approached Yuugi and grab his clothes.

"You can sit here and sobbing as much as you want. I'll be the one who saved him instead of you and I'm going to prove that your friendship is just a cloak to hide your weakness." Seto released the grip and threw Yuugi to the floor.

"Yuugi, are you alright?" Hiroto asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine Honda... I think he's right, I have to go and rescue Jounouchi-kun so we don't waste their effort." Yuugi slowly stood from the place he fell and walked to the last room with them.

"Welcome to the last stage of the Death-D, it will be held under the dome that located on the building roof. Only one person who could go upstairs and play the game with me for the antidote, the others have to searched for the key to unlocked the secret passage to the hostage room." Yami Seto talked through the television screen.

"How we going to search the key and the hostage room?" Hiroto asked him.

"Entire building is the hide and seek field, you only have time until the sun rise." He smiled at them.

"Now it's 12:47, today the sun will rise in 05:00. We only have less than six hour to save him." Seto looked at his watch.

"Now who's going to be my opponent?" Yami Seto looked at them evilly.

"I'm..." Just before Seto finished his sentences, Yuugi interupted him.

"Kaiba, let me duel him." Yuugi step forward approaching the television.

"Yuugi..." Hiroto looked at him worriedly.

"Kaiba's evil part, I'm going to be your opponent." Yuugi talked to him without hestitation.

"Yuugi, are you sure about this?" Hiroto asked him.

"This is for Ryou and Ryuji..." Yuugi smiled at him.

"Hmpf, fine. The duel is yours, but if you lose I'm not going to forgive you." Seto looked at Yuugi.

"I won't dissapoint you." Yuugi nodded. He went upstairs and slowly dissapeared from their sight.

"Let's split up to make the search-game-thing easier." Hiroto gave his opinion.

"Use this before you go." Seto threw something to Hiroto.

"What's this?" Hiroto looked at the thing on his hand.

"That's a communication device. Put that thing in your ear so we can update the building information." Seto explained him.

"Alright." Hiroto put it in his ear.

"Good luck for the hunting." Hiroto rushed to the right side of the room.

"You too." Seto went to the opposite direction.

Yuugi had reached the top of the building, now he face to face with Yami Seto that possessed Yakou Tenma's body.

"I'm sick waiting for you, Yuugi." He smiled creepily at him.

"Why you have to hurt a lot of innocent people? Kidnapping Jounouchi-kun, then Ryou and Ryuji..." Yuugi couldn't hide his tears.

"I've said that I will do anything to get back to my body, even if it's risking other people's life." Yami Seto smirked at him.

"I... I cannot forgive you!" Yuugi shouted at him angrily.

"I don't need any forgiveness by a person that going to lose, since you're nothing without the pharaoh." Yami Seto laughed at him.

_I won't let myself lose to him!_ Yuugi made a promise to himself.

"Now, "Duel Monster" Duel begin!" Yami Seto declared the battle.

Meanwhile, Seto rushed inside one of the office room in the fifth floor and searched for the key. It wasn't there either.

"Room 503, zero." He talked to Hiroto via device.

"Roger that." Hiroto crossed the room 305 on the building layout paper using red spidol that he found in the first room.

"Room 209, zero." Hiroto talked back to Seto.

"Roger." Seto crossed the room 209 on the building layout using his ballpoint.

_Maybe they're metal detectors somewhere in the office..._ Seto thought to himself. He rushed to the security room at the ground floor of the building.

"There aren't any metal detector here... Perhaps he already thought that I'm going to use it for searching the key." He sighed.

"Room 210, zero." Hiroto talked to him.

"Roger." He crossed the room 210.

_This isn't good, we will out of energy just before we could find the key and her..._ He kept thinking and he didn't realized that someone approached him from his back.

"Search for something?" He asked Seto.

Seto quickly turned his head to the source of that voice and he didn't believe what he saw...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>It's getting closer to the finish line! *kyaa kyaa* XD<p>

I hope I could finish all the last chapters in one day... o(' v ')o

Thank you for all the support~! *bow* (_ _)


	20. Chapter 19 : Final Part 2

This is the final of their adventure, but not the ending yet! Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 19: Final (Part 2) ~<strong>

Yuugi had to battle with Yami Seto to proved that he could defeat him without Atem's help, while Seto and Hiroto searched for the key and Katsuya. They had spend more than two hours without any result, so Seto went downstairs to searched for a metal Seto tried to think of something that would make the search easier, someone approached him from behind.

"Did I scared you mister CEO? Heh heh." He smiled annoyingly at Seto.

"I never thought that you can escape that by yourself." Seto looked at him.

"That's just a child trick for me, but my host seems helpless against it." He smirked at Seto.

"So you come back from the afterlife, Thief King Bakura?" Seto glared at Bakura.

"You still annoying as ever, just like that Damn Priest Seth." Bakura played with the remaining Millennium Ring on his hand.

"Hmpf, So that's how you managed to get back." Seto looked at the remaining Millennium Ring.

"I and great pharaoh got permision from Horakhty to go back after a black haried girl with glasses pray to her." Bakura scratched his head.

_So Rinko Kitamura isn't in my evil part's side..._ Seto thought to himself.

"Atem return as well?" Seto asked Bakura.

"Yes, now he used the dice boy's body as his vessel to help out shark haired boy find the cursed princess." Bakura explained to him.

"Hmpf, so people in the afterlife already know about the curse too..." Seto looked at him.

"We already know about it from the beginning, but it won't be a surprised if we tell you about that." Bakura smirked at him.

"I see... Now what are you supposed to do here?" Seto asked him.

"My job is to help incompetent fools like you search for the key." Bakura kept playing with the remaining Millennium Ring.

"If that's the only reason you come back to this world, then it would be useless." Seto got annoyed by him.

"Unfortunately that's not the only reason for my returning, I also have something to tell you... Heh heh." Bakura grinned at him.

Meanwhile, Hiroto and Atem that possesed Ryuji went to the secret passage with help of the remaining Millennium Puzzle.

"Honda, she's inside here." Atem pointed at the metal door in front of them.

"Great, I'll tell Kaiba about this." He activated the communication device.

"Hey, Kaiba. Both of us have found her, it's in the bottom of the first Death-D room. Have you found the key?" Hiroto asked him.

"I'm still searching for the key, wait until I get there." Seto replied him.

"Okay." Hiroto nodded.

"He's still searching for the key, he told us to wait here until he get here." Hiroto explained to Atem.

"We must hurry, I could sense that she's struggling in pain." Atem looked at Hiroto.

_Jounouchi, hang in there!_

After Seto managed to get the key with Bakura's Millennium Ring help, now they rushed to Hiroto and Atem's place.

"Look, they finally here." Hiroto pointed at them.

"Seto Kaiba and Thief King Bakura." Atem jolted from the place he sit.

"There's no time to be relaxed, open the door." Seto threw the key to Atem.

"Thanks." Atem unlocked the door.

They rushed inside the room and found Katsuya lied down on the sofa, her hands were tied up.

"Jounouchi, we come here to safe you!" Hiroto quickly approached her.

"She can't hear you right now, she still unconscious." Atem told him.

_Even thou she still in the state of unconsciousness, but she could feel the poison's pain..._ Atem untied her hand.

"Let's take her to the last stage waiting room." Atem carried her with him.

"Uuhn..." Katsuya groaned slowly.

"There, there... It's alright now." Atem calmed her down gently.

Even thou Seto already knew that Atem only saw Katsuya as a friend, he felt irritated by him and his attitude towards her. Seto kept glaring at Atem from a distance. Suddenly Atem approached Seto and gave Katsuya to him.

"I think this is your duty to take care of her, my job is done." Atem handed Katsuya to him.

Seto was shocked by Atem's sudden act, he reflexively accepted Katsuya's body.

"...Hmpf, if that what you want." Seto turned his face away so the others couldn't see it.

"Mister CEO seems happy right now... Heh heh." Bakura teased him.

"I have no choice since this is my duty." Seto tried not to taken by his words.

"Come on guys, let's move on." Atem led the way to the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Yuugi attacked Yami Seto directly using Buster Blader and turned his life points to zero.

"Impossible! How could that happened...! That's just a lucky draw! " Yami Seto shouted at Yuugi with anger.

"Gave up, Kaiba's evil part... Your hatred and anger won't help you at all." Yuugi slowly approached him.

"Don't come near me... or I'll jump from this building!" He ran to the edge of the building and stepped on the border of the building.

"Stop it! You promised that you only borrow Yakou Tenma's body!" Yuugi shouted worriedly.

"Hmpf, I said that I'll leave him when I get my body back." Yami Seto smirked at him.

"Please, don't do this!" Yuugi tried to approached him.

"I said don't come near me!" Yami Seto glared at him with hatred.

_I have to do something, but what? Someone please help me..._ Yuugi shouted to himself.

"Angel 07, stop him!" Gekkou summoned his duel monster. It attacked directly to Yami Seto's soul, made him disappeared from Yakou Tenma's body.

"Gekkou Tenma!" Yuugi looked at Gekkou and Rinko that ran approached him.

"Thank goodness, we're made in time." Gekkou looked at Yuugi.

"Are you alright?" Rinko asked Yuugi.

"Yeah, thank you so much... Who are you?" Yuugi never saw Rinko before.

"Uum... I.." Rinko tried to explained.

"She's the one who saved our lives." Yuugi looked behind him.

"Everyone... You're safe!" Yuugi quickly ran to them.

"Your vessel is growing stronger, isn't he?" Bakura looked at Atem.

"Yeah." Atem nodded.

"You're not Ryou... Thief King Bakura?" Yuugi asked him.

"Bingo! Heh heh." Bakura messed up Yuugi's hair.

"Let my hair go..." Yuugi tried to release from him.

"Long time no see, Aibou..." Atem smiled at him.

"Atem?" Yuugi looked at him.

"I saw the last minutes of your fight. You've improved a lot from the last time we parted." Atem patted his head.

"I never thought that I would able to see you again..." Yuugi started to cried.

"I feel the same thing... But now I have to go back to the afterlife." Atem looked at him.

"Why? Can you stay here a little bit longer?" Yuugi begged him.

"I'm sorry Aibou, My job is done now... Good bye." Atem and Bakura got out from Ryuji and Ryou's body.

"Wait...! Please don't go..." Yuugi started to sob in front of Ryuji and Ryou. They lost their consciouness when they were possesed by Bakura and Atem so they were really confused with everything around them.

"Yuugi?" Ryou asked him.

"Ryou... Ryuji..." Yuugi kept sobbing, made both of them more confused.

"Where are we? Didn't we supposed to be trapped inside the needle ceiling?" Ryuji asked Ryou.

"I don't know either... It's confusing." Ryou shook his head.

Meanwhile, Seto walked around the waiting room. It's 15 minutes left until the sunrise, but they hadn't come down from the top. Katsuya's condition got worse, her body became cold and very pale. She didn't have any strength left to groan.

_What are they doing up there? _Seto looked at his watch.

Yuugi and the others left Yakou with Gekkou and Rinko after they got the antidote.

_There is no time left... We have to be hurry before the sunrise come!_

It's 5 minutes left before the sunrise, but there wasn't any sign of their arrival. The sky got brighter and brighter from the window of the building. Seto looked at Katsuya that lying weakly on the sofa.

"It's seems there's no other choice... I'm sorry Jounouchi." Seto kneeled in front of Katsuya and kissed her right on her lips.

The other managed to return to the room, when they saw Seto kissed Katsuya. Suddenly Katsuya's body surrounded by a very bright light, made the entire room blinded with it's ray. The moment they opened their eyes, The sun had risen.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry it took me sooo long to finish this chapter (TT _ TT)<p>

Now I want to get some rest for tomorrow... (= _ =) *My time zone is GMT+7, and I have to woke up at 6 A.M.*

Next is the last chapter, please look forward to it! *bow* (_ _)


	21. Epilogue

This is the last chapter of this fic, thank you so much for reading~! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Epilogue ~<strong>

It's been a week since the rescue occurred. Katsuya opened up her eyes and got out from her bed. She quickly got out from her room, took her towel and rushed to the bathroom. Shizuka still inside the bathroom so she knocked the bathroom door.

"Shizuka, are you done yet?" Katsuya asked her right after she knocked the door.

"Just a little bit more, Nee-chan." Shizuka dried her body wrap her body using her towel.

"I'm done." Shizuka got out from the bathroom.

"Ok, now it's my turn." Katsuya went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Shizuka smiled at the bathroom door for a moment and then left to her own room.

Katsuya brushed her teeth, washed her face and took a shower. Then she dried herself in front of the mirror.

_It's been a week since my curse disappeared..._ She looked at her own reflection in the mirror, then smiled.

She wrapped her body with her towel then rushed to her room. She locked the door and took her new uniform from her closet; white oxford shirt, pink coat, blue pleated skirt, and blue ribbon. She wore them then looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

"I still not used to see myself using this outfit..." Katsuya brushed her hair and then took her bag with her. She went downstairs to join with her family in the dining room.

"Morning Otoo-san, Okaa-san." She sat on the chair and started to eat her breakfast enthusiastically.

"I've told you so many times to eat slowly, Katsu-chan." Mrs. Jounouchi sighed.

"Ha ha ha, it's alright... That's the spirit of the youth!" Mr. Jounouchi laughed when he drank his tea, he choked.

"See? I've told you before..." Mrs. Jounouchi shook her head.

"I'm finished~ Too-san, Kaa-san I'm leaving first. Shizuka, I'll wait for you outside." Katsuya stood up from her seat, wore her shoes, and then left the house.

"Nee-chan, wait for me." Shizuka quickly finished her breakfast.

"Otoo-san, Okaa-san, I'm leaving first." She bowed to her parents before left the house.

"Have a good time, take care..." Mrs. Jounouchi replied her.

"I wonder why Katsuya's in the rush..." Mr. Jounouchi smiled at his wife.

"She's being like that since her curse is gone." Mrs. Jounouchi cleared the table.

"I want to see my daughter's knight." Mr. Jounouchi winked at his wife.

"Me too... I'm sure that Katsuya is happy being with him now..." Mrs. Jounouchi giggled by her husband attitude.

Katsuya hummed cheerful songs all the way to Shizuka's school, her move followed the rhythm. Shizuka sometimes giggled at her sister's attitude. Without realizing, they already reached her school.

"I'm going now." Katsuya waved her hand before went away to her school.

"Be careful." Shizuka waved back until Katsuya disappear from her sight.

Katsuya continued her way to Domino High School. She parked her bicycle and rushed to the classroom.

"Morning everyone~!" She put her bag and approached Yuugi's seat.

"Good morning Jounouchi-chan." Yuugi waved his hand at her.

"Morning, Jounouchi." Hiroto gave her the buddy hug.

"Hi Honda!" She replied his hug.

"So, how is it?" Anzu asked Katsuya.

"Hmm... it's went better than expected." Katsuya smiled at her.

"Like what?" Anzu curiousity grew bigger.

"It's secret... ha ha ha." Katsuya avoided Anzu's eye contact.

"Come on, I really want to know about that..." Anzu kept staring at her.

They too busy with their chatter so they didn't realized someone approached them.

"...I'm going to ask her parents for approval." Seto suddenly embrace Katsuya from behind. The geek squad's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aaah...! Stop it Kaiba, It's embarrassing..." Katsuya tried to release from his embrace, but it was no use.

"How many times do I have to tell you... Call me Seto." He whispered softly to Katsuya's ear, made her face redder than before.

"Oow... The princess is blushing." The giggled by her cute reaction.

"Stop it you guys! That's not funny!" Katsuya shouted at them in embarassment.

"That's not funny... That's really cute~!" Anzu couldn't hold her smile.

"Now, I want to talk to her in private... If I caught anyone of you following us, you're dead." Seto took Katsuya's arm and dragged her with him.

"Wait a minute Kai,S..Seto!" Katsuya tried to loosen the grib but it seems useless.

The geek squad only could saw them from the distance and slowly they disappeared from their sight.

_The princess finally found her true love and lives happily ever after..._

**- The End -**

* * *

><p>It's finally finished~! \(TT v TT)

Special thanks to : Anime-GuardianAngel, Nightmare Senshi, TheCatMeow8562, Harco8059, A Sailor's Life For Me, and YGOfangirl4ever... Thank you very much for the reviews and supports, I can't made it withot you guys... :')

To all people that make this fic as their favorite and alert... I'm very glad so many people think positively to this fic~ XD

Last but not least, to all fic readers... The last time I see my story stats, it's already reached 4117 Hits and 1120 Visitors~! I wish I could know each one of you... :')

Thank you so much for everything~! *bow* (_ _)


End file.
